settling the pack
by organic haircoat
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots featuring: pack mom stiles, puppy isaac, in fact puppy everyone except derek and stiles who are pack mommy and daddy. Pack snuggles, cute colds, fluffy messes and everything pack-family related I can possibly think of -always open for prompts too Xx
1. Chapter 1

Isaac rubbed his eyes and stared at his chemistry paper, the words were blurring together as tiredness affected his thinking. He'd been studying for hours, but he didn't dare come out and face up to Derek after his last failure at school. He'd seen Jackson smirking at him as he'd limped early off the field today. Even Stiles hadn't met his eyes as he walked off ignoring the weird burning pain in his arm. He was a werewolf after all he shouldn't be crying over a bit of pain. But it was sore to him he didn't think that he could keep going without hurting himself more.

He heard the front door shut and two familiar scents filled the house, he sniffed a little and pushed his head back down in to his books. Isaac gave himself a goal to keep going until Derek and Stiles had gone to bed and the rest of the pack was busy in their own rooms. He started writing again, painfully aware of the burning pain that was prickling away on his shoulder.

He rubbed it and continued writing not paying any attention to the conversation that was going on between Derek and Stiles downstairs. Isaac started to listen in.

"Do you think that he is okay? That was a huge hit that he took, the way that he walked off too just made me worried." Stiles made his way into the kitchen and put on the kettle before leaning against Derek's chest and talking to him. Derek wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed his forehead, "he's a puppy they're usually pretty hardy but I'll go up and bring him down – I doubt he would turn down the offer of a hot chocolate." He patted Stiles hip before sliding out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Isaac's room.

"Isaac, are you in your room?" He leant against the door and listened in. "Isaac, you going to respond to your Alpha or make me wait?"

Isaac stood up quickly missing the humorous tone in Derek's voice and opened the door with a faint click. "Sorry Derek, I was studying for Chemistry again, I've got a paper due."

"Ah, need any help?" Derek stepped into the bedroom and looked Isaac up and over again. He was keeping his room unusually tidy for someone his age with the only mess being on his school desk where chemistry sheets were thrown around haphazardly. He crouched down and picked up a few papers and placed them back onto the desk. He sighed and looked at how Isaac's body was slightly drooped on the right side, he sighed and used Isaac's left hand to draw him in. "Come here pup, you took a pretty big hit today."

There was a moment where Isaac was stiff as a board but then he relaxed and snuffled against Derek's leather jacket. Derek knew what he needed then and let go sliding on his warm jacket onto Isaac. It was very easy for the people in the pack who had younger spirit wolves to need closeness to their Alpha more than the others Derek was familiar with this by now and had learnt to deal with it better. He ruffled the blonde curls before pushing him gently out of the room. "Come on, Stiles is making you special hot chocolate. Go wait at the bench and I'll come down with a bandage and some heat rub for you."

Derek was treated to one sulky look when he pushed Isaac to leave the quite haven of his room but he kept to his word and pushed Isaac towards the stairs before heading to the bathroom himself.

Isaac headed down the stairs and was instantly caught by stiles who ran a worrying hand through his blonde curls and fussed over him.

"Hey pup, oh man, you really had a number done on you." Stiles chuckled and re-adjusted Derek's jacket around Isaac. "If Scott had done that he'd probably be lying all over Alison and claiming attention."

There was a hopeful look in Isaac's eyes when he heard that and he made a little whimper noise while looking at Stiles.

Stiles laughed, "Put your butt on that stool then I'll serve you up the hot chocolate." He walked back around the newly renovated island bench and twirled some whipped cream on top of the hot chocolate before handing it over to Isaac and watching him carefully. "How's the shoulder, it looked pretty bad when you were coming off the pitch. Why didn't you wait for me and Derek to come off the stands before heading home?"

"You were upset with me. I didn't want to hang around and let you have to pretend that you weren't embarrassed by me." Stiles mouth dropped open in horror. "I would never, ever by embarrassed by you. I was so worried for you. Come here." He pulled Isaac straight into him and pulled the golden head of curls onto his shoulder. "I bet you spent all the time here trying to fix everything up didn't you? Did you over tire yourself again puppy? That's very easy for you to do especially when you're still stressed about everything that happened recently. Gosh it's taken so long for this pack to just catch a break I bet it's just a bit tricky for you to do everything at once isn't it. On the couch then, I'm signing you out of school for Monday too. It's high time you got some puppy love from me and Derek." He pushed Isaac onto the couch and covered him in the soft rug that they always kept for when someone needed to curl up on the couch.

Derek came out a moment later with heat rub and painkiller in his hands. He took one look at stiles and then at Isaac who was reluctantly sitting on the couch covered in a blanket. "Swallow." He took the offered glass from Stiles and handed it to Isaac with two painkillers. Isaac swallowed them and looked reproachfully at Derek begging to be let back up. Derek considered it for a moment Isaac wasn't a complete child after all they couldn't really keep him on the couch like a tired child. But then again Derek's wolf did recognise Isaac as his puppy so no, he could keep Isaac there.

Choosing to satisfy is paternal wolfish needs he pushed Isaac back down. "Down Isaac, it's puppy resting time until I say otherwise." Isaac didn't restrain a whine as the alpha command was used on him. Derek shook his head in refusal to lift the command and straightened the blanket around Isaac. "I think Stiles did say he was signing you out of Monday didn't he? You and I can have some time together then. But for now you're resting and if you behave maybe I'll put something on for you to watch." Isaac huffed at the childish treatment he was receiving but his wolf was rejoicing as his alpha took a more fatherly role and settled down to sleep.

Stiles watched from the kitchen with a big smile on his face. When Derek came over Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and kissed his neck in appreciation. There was a happy rumble from Derek and his wolf as they realised that they'd managed to satisfy both their mate and pup. Stiles leant in close to his alpha and watched Isaac on the couch. "Do you ever stop and realise that we've managed to come so far? I mean we have every one of the pack living here and then we've got Isaac as a were-pup and they're rare and special and there's Scott who's a beta with alpha capabilities. I mean it's almost like we're daring the alpha pack to come fight us now we're stronger."

Derek bit softly at Stiles shoulder as a way of marking him. Stiles was used to the bites by now and just ignored them. Derek held his bite for a moment before releasing and snuffling in to his neck. It was true that they were a lot stronger now that they'd all had a chance to get to know their wolves and realise that they all had different places in the pack. Finding out Isaac's had caused some trouble for a bit, were-pups were a strange phenomenon almost as strange as the kanimas. They occurred when underage wolves were bitten at a vulnerable point in their lives it often meant that whoever had bitten them held a special place in their life. Unfortunately for Isaac it meant that he was always going to act slightly more childish than he should and he would look like a puppy in his wolf form forever. They weren't sure about Isaac would age or if he would always be a puppy but for now things were working out especially since Derek had finally let his wolf recognise Isaac as his pup and Stiles as his mate. So he was sorting things out with himself more.

Derek and Stiles managed to end up leaning against the couch where Isaac was sleeping and kiss passionately while keeping one eye on their peaceful puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles found it quite a challenge to keep track of what pips did what all in all he kept track of five puppies that meant that he had to make sure each of them got to training and back for their lunches did their homework and were dressed in appropriate clothing. Not to mention they got equal amounts of attention from him and Derek so he had developed a roster system. This special stiles system was unseen by the puppies of course but Derek and stiles kept it in their wardrobe so that they could both see it regularly today was Isaacs shopping day with stiles and Jackson's extra raining with Derek. Scott was with Alison Boyd was with Erica and they were all off at a music festival while Lydia pretended that she had been forced into a local chemistry competition. At the moment though it was just stiles and Derek lying together in bed waiting for their puppies to come in and join them at some point.

The hale house had been totally renovated so that Derek could have his whole pack under one roof. At first they had all rejected the idea until Derek had started calling twice daily pack meetings and visiting their houses before and after they went to sleep – or in stiles cases telling them to go to sleep then sleeping with them. Eventually everyone had become frustrated at the constant invasion of their privacy and Derek had to come straight out and tell them that his wolf saw them all as puppies and stiles as his mate.

Stile had been shocked to find out that the man that he'd been crushing on actually returned his affections. Scott of course had been mortified that his best friend was now his pack mother and there had been long suffering weeks of awkward pain as Scott tried to deal with his new wolf instinct to cuddle up with stiles and his human instincts to remain tough and mope about Alison to his best friend. Scott figured it out eventually though and Stiles now gets to play the guessing game as to whether Scott is in a puppy mood or an 'I'm your grown up best friend' mood.

Then there was Isaac who was thrilled to think that Derek thought of him as family and had promptly thrown himself into their arms and snuggled up to them both instantly. Derek had explained later that Isaac's wolf was more vulnerable than the others because he'd been bitten at a stage in his life where he was at his most vulnerable and therefore he'd become more needy of Stiles and Derek's attentions. But not one of them was complaining especially not Stiles who had developed a love of looking after the pack – whether it be the weird new Alpha mate instincts that he had or if it was just what was left over from the impression that his mom left he didn't know. So now Stiles had become the pack mom and it was important to him that he looked after each of his puppies in the best way that he could.

Derek chuckled a little, a deep grumbling sound in his chest, his eyes opening to settle on the door in front. Stiles looked at Derek and spoke in his softer sleepy voice, "is that a puppy coming?"

"Yeah it's Isaac he just walked into the coffee table and then the wall." Derek started to snigger again at the clumsiness Isaac had when he was sleepy. Seeing that he was laughing at Isaac Stiles shoved Derek's shoulder lightly "It's cute when Isaac is like that in the morning so don't tease him or he'll freeze up and never do it again." Derek nodded at Stiles and pulled him close enough to press a sweet kiss on his forehead.

Slowly the door creaked open and Isaac peered inside. His eyes were both half closed with exhaustion and his skin was slightly pale. Stiles took one look at his wild bed hair and rumpled clothes and shuffled over so that he could fit in the little warm pocket between Derek and him. "Isaac, baby, come here." Stiles could almost see Isaac's ears prick up in when Stiles called him baby. It was a little habit that Stiles had picked up from his father. Every time he was trying to reassure someone he loved he gave them a nickname. Baby just happened to work perfectly for Isaac, whether he liked to admit it in front of the pack or not he really was babied by everyone in the group. Stiles smiled as Isaac shyly crept over to them and stood by the side of the bed as if he was waiting for permission.

Derek pulled back the covers a little to help him climb in. "Isaac you know you either take the spot now or someone else will get the spot." Derek had no doubts that the other puppies would be coming in, in around half an hour. Isaac crawled into the bed and snuggled into the free space in between them both and let his nose inhale the scent of home between his two alphas. His whole body relaxed and his nightmare was long forgotten as he snuggled in to sleep.

Stiles waited a few moments before whispering softly to Derek. "He must have had another nightmare he looked quite ruffled when he came in." He brushed the golden curls back into shape gently with his fingers.

Derek shrugged and pulled Stiles closer so that they were sandwiching Isaac in between them both. "I suppose that is what happened. But he came to us, so we don't have a huge problem to deal with. I'd be more worried if he was too frightened to come to us for help."

Stiles nodded in understanding and chuckled when Erica and Boyd snuck into the room to curl up around each other next to Stiles. "Good morning my puppies." He reached a hand back behind himself and petted both of them somewhere on their arms. He got two sleepy grunts in response as they fell back asleep.

It didn't take long before Scott bounded through the room teasing Jackson the whole way. Derek lifted his head and growled at them both, warning them into silence. "Rule one of the morning, no loud talking until Alpha says so. Bed now." Derek rolls his eyes as the two of them scarpered on to the bed and curled up around their feet obediently remaining quiet while everyone slept off the remainder of their morning sleepiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles covered his face with his hands, his whole face was slick with dewy sweat but he wasn't about to let Derek know that. He rolled out of bed swallowing down the thick mucus that threatened to choke him and made his usual rounds of the house.

First he entered Erica's room and tried to gently wake her and Boyd up but it was difficult with the weird cough that he had. Then while he was swallowing more mucus and wincing at the burning in his lungs he poked his head through the door into Jackson's room to straighten out the blankets that he'd thrown onto the floor in his sleep. Danny was already awake and stumbling about waving blearily at Stiles in his morning haze. Knowing that it was best Danny woke his mate up Stiles left the two of them where they were.

Stiles made sure that he steered clear of Scott and Alison's room not wanting to see more of his friend than necessary, tip toed past Peter's room and almost did a full round of the house to reach Isaac's room. It was opposite his and Derek's room but he always went in to wake him up last, he smiled at the tangled cute curls that rested on the pillow. "Isaac. It's time to wake up." He opened the curtains letting the morning light filter into the room. His eyes watered as the light hit them so he shut the curtains fast. He twisted back around and covered his mouth as he coughed up mucus into his hand. Stiles winced and grabbed a tissue to wipe it off.

"Stiles are you okay?" Isaac was sitting up in bed watching Stiles in concern. Stiles chuckled and waved his hand. "Yes! I just decided that today would be a good pack day."

Isaac tilted his head. "It's Wednesday. A school day, we can't have pack days on school days." He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight. "Are you feeling okay?"

At the thought of going to school stiles' stomach had dropped to his feet. There was no way he was possibly pushing through the whole school day. He felt sick. But sickness had never mattered when his mother was sick so he supposed that it didn't really matter all that much now. He was the pack mom after all and he wanted to do that best job that he possibly could. Bur you can't do a good job unless you act strong and tough, definitely un-doable when you're sick. "I'm fine Isaac. Alright, it's cold out so wear your hoodie okay." He patted Isaac's curls and let himself be pulled into the required morning hug. Isaac mumbled into his chest, "You smell sick."

Stiles smiled fondly, his puppy was worried. "Well I just need a shower. I'm fine." Isaac nodded and let go climbing out of his warm bed with less complaint than normal. His wolf was warning him that his pack mom wasn't healthy. He waited until he heard Stiles make his way into the kitchen and slipped into Derek's room.

"Derek? Alpha…" Isaac whined and climbed up onto the bed trying to wake him up. Derek was a light sleeper and it didn't take much for him to roll over and tug Isaac down next to him for a cuddle. "No! Derek, not that, Stiles is sick. He won't admit it either so you have to go get him or I can't go to school because I'll feel guilty."

Derek huffed letting him escape and opened one eye, "Stiles isn't silly he knows if he's sick he can't work." Isaac shrugged at him. "Mom smelt sick."

Derek sat up and got out of the bed. "Go get dressed Isaac I'll deal with stiles." Isaac nodded and headed back to his room trusting his Alpha to deal with the situation. Derek stretched and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts before padding down the stairs and finding the rest of his pack crowded around the bench making themselves breakfast. His eyebrows crinkled, "where's stiles?"

Boyd pointed to the couch in the living room where Derek's mate had been doing something when he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Derek shook his head slowly. "Honestly…how my wolf is attracted him sometimes I just…" Throwing one hand up in the air he walked to the couch, his nose wrinkled as the musty smell of cold hit his nose. "You are sick you dork."

Stiles snuffled and rolled into the couch pillow before jerking awake. "Oh no they're going to be late! Everyone breakfast then – ugh." Stiles choked and started coughing again, a deep chesty cough that felt like it was ripping the skin of his throat. Derek had no patience for Stiles now and leant down to scoop him up. But Stiles leapt off the couch and grabbed his keys. "I'll be fine, just a morning bug thing. Isaac, I'm taking you and Erica it's your turn in the jeep. Jackson, Lydia and Allison you're in the Porsche and Scott I think I'm taking you…" Stiles ran his finger down the roster and nodded. "Yup you're with me. Today is canteen day so I gave you all money last night, make sure you have your- ugh." Stiles broke off again and had to leave the room to catch his breath this time.

Derek growled seeing his make unhealthy and followed after him. "Where are you going stiles?" His mate was already out the door starting up the jeep to wait for Isaac, Scott and Lydia.

Lydia pulled Isaac with her as she sashayed out the door. "Too late alpha, I mean really if you wanted him to stay home you should have just thrown him over your shoulder. You act like a caveman often enough, no one would have said anything." She gave him a tight smile before getting into the car. Isaac stared at him for a moment before pushing Scott over so that he could jump in.

Derek growled but he didn't want to push stiles, he knew that being the Alpha's mate was hard on him sometimes. He really should just let Stiles go he'd been human for many years now. It was totally possible that this was just a morning thing. But the sound of Stiles' cough didn't leave him for hours.

The deep chesty hack followed him around and around and his wolf decided to guilt trip him into worrying all day long. Derek huffed at growled at Peter when he smirked at him. "I can go pick my mate up early, it's perfectly fine." He didn't wait to hear the undoubtedly sassy response from peter and jumped into the car speeding all the way down to the local public high school.

He pulled into the car park and texted stiles to get his skinny butt out the front of the school or he was coming in to get him by five minutes. He leant against the brick wall and waited, already planning how he was going to scent out his mate and track him down if he wasn't there by the time limit.

Stiles came out only a minute later with running red eyes and a snotty nose. "What is it?" His voice croaked and he had to grab a tissue to stop the watery muck running from his nose. "I don't really have time for- Derek!" Derek reached out and grabbed him, deciding to follow Lydia's off handed comment and throw him over his shoulder. "Home Stiles, mates shouldn't be running around when they're sick."

"Stupid bloody, sour, grumpy – ugh" He coughed again and Derek could feel the thick mucus in his chest. He groaned and pulled Stiles off of his shoulder and carried him like a husband does a wife. "You didn't tell me you were this sick."

"I am perfectly fine." Derek raised an eyebrow before opening up the car and dropping Stiles in carefully and strapping him in tightly. "Sit still right there." He shut the door and leant against it texting the rest of the pack. _You guys better make your excuses and come home. I want you all there._

Satisfied that he'd done his job as alpha he hopped into the driver's seat and headed home. Stiles muttered something about pack moms not getting sick. But Derek just shushed him and turned the heater up. "Honestly Stiles there is a five minute drive home, you can shut your mouth and save the delirious talking until I've got you back to the Den."

Stiles shut his mouth and leant against the car seat, his forehead felt strangely hot and there were constant waves of cold shooting up his body. He groaned and wiped his forehead, he could barely think clearly enough to tell Derek to watch the road and not Stiles.

Derek took one hand off the wheel and put his hand on stiles forehead. He growled when he felt how hot it was. "Honestly Stiles why didn't you say anything when you woke up this morning? You are burning up, hold on two minutes we are almost home." He ran a hand through stiles messy hair and tutted. "You silly human, what is wrong with you." Not for the first time Derek wondered why he didn't bite his mate and turn him into a werewolf to ensure that he couldn't be hurt by such menial things like a cold. Stiles relaxed under the feel of his cool hand and instinctively knew that now his mate was nearby he would be okay.

Derek pulled down the long drive of the house and looked at his phone seeing that Jackson's car was marked to be thirty seconds behind him. He felt bad keeping tabs on Jackson like this, but he could never quiet relax after the alpha pack attacked his family. Jackson was just as vulnerable as Isaac sometimes. He parked the car and got out of the car, running around to the other side to lift out Stiles.

Stiles protested when he was lifted up. "I can walk Derek…put me down it's not fair. Nnh." Derek didn't stop to listen to him and continued walking into the house after nodding in Jackson's general direction letting him know that he was meant to be following Derek into the hale mansion. He pressed stiles closer to his chest as they entered the house. The smell of his mate let him relax himself and when Isaac and Erica came crashing through the front door after him he managed to bite back a sharp growl. "Quiet you two, Erica you choose two movies, Isaac you can pick a tv series. Jackson and Lydia kitchen for snacks and Boyd can help you with drinks. Scott – glad you didn't bring Alison – can you grab the cold medicine from the cupboard?"

Scott nodded and jogged down the hall way. He grabbed the bottle out of the cupboard and tried to ignore the wolf instincts that he had that were trying to desperately convince him to go and snuggle up with Stiles until he was better. He wouldn't dare do anything without being directed by Derek now, mates got very protective when their other half was sick.

He came back and saw Stiles on the couch, lying on top of Derek and smothered in blankets. He grinned at the thought of a puppy pile and handed the bottle of medicine over to Derek before letting himself be pulled down over Stiles legs.

Derek poured out the medicine in to the bottle cap and held it to Stiles lips. "Drink it." He growled lowly and waited until Stiles had drunk it all before tucking him back underneath his arm. "Just sleep, you've got the whole pack around you."

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes, he felt safe having his family around them. His body relaxed a little by the feeling of having his family around him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry this took me so long, I kind of got stuck with it because I'm still just so angry with my own father for killing himself it took a lot to imagine how Stiles would feel as someone who doesn't feel anger about it. Hopefully you enjoy it and it's a fill for Absent minds – thankyou for all the reviews xx

Stiles sat with his back ram rod straight and his eyes staring emptily at the wall. There was no point to him moving on days like these, especially not today. Never today would it be okay to move around and remind the world that he was alive. No jokes, no random jumps and twitches, it wasn't okay. It would never be alright because he was the selfish child who was alive and leeching off the air of the earth while his mother rotted away under the earth. His mind did its' best to reject the image of his lovely mother filled with wriggling worms inside gaping holes.

In between his fingers Stiles held a crochet handkerchief it had his mother's initials embroidered in the corner with little flowers twirling off it and into an endless sea of lace vines and flowers. He pressed it to his face and pretended that the dust he smelt was lavender and oranges.

His chest felt as if someone had pushed it between two clamps and was slowly closing them more and more as the bones broke. But he refused to slump and break the unsteady strength that he'd built up. He could not afford to cry. Only the weak cried. After all it was only the mother that had birthed him and held him in her arms while he took his first look at the world.

Stiles head dropped. He stared at his hands and felt the tears stabbing into his eyes before they blurred his vision and pooled down his face. "I am not crying, I am not, I just can't be." He whispered his mantra over and over again. It was four o'clock in the morning, but already the torture of the day had started. The clothes that covered his floor all seemed to be a reminder that there was no one there to nag him to clean up. The colours of his walls were bleaker than usual and his room smelt painfully masculine. There was no femininity to break up his life, Melissa was a godsend in that sense, but Stiles never let her close enough to see how much he needed that influence.

By six he would have to have his face cleaned and be in the kitchen ready to face a new day. For the first time his father was going to work on that day. Stiles couldn't even bring him to think of it any other way than 'that day'. It was the time where Stiles had been called out of his class early and held by his father all night. It was supposed to be special but no one seemed to acknowledge that. A quick look at the clock told him he'd spent an hour not moving. As five fifteen flashed on his alarm clock Stiles stared for a moment longer unseeing anything in his line of sight. Instead old memories ran through his head. Being held tight in the night, the anger at how she had dared to leave him and his loud declaration that should he ever see her in person again he'd turn around and walk off. The truth was as she lay rotting in a grave so did her memory and stiles clung to the remains desperately.

He didn't care that his father was going to work today. He wasn't ready to give the memory up. His mother was too special to forget. Although there was no one around to really understand the pain that it left him with. He lay down on his bed with his face firmly planted in to his pillow. In his head he began to talk with his mother.

"Did I ever mean anything to you? Would you come back if you could?" He gripped his duvet and held the covers tightly in his fist, pulling himself further into the mattress pretending that it was his mothers' chest he was being pressed against. Memories of his recent mistakes ran through his head. "I'm not a very good son mother, but I'd do anything to keep you right here with me. Can't you see how much I need you? Is that why you left, because I used to cry? I promise I don't cry so loud anymore. Maybe if you came back I could never cry again. Then I could be special. Just like the other kids." The pillow that Stiles had snagged a corner of fell off the bed and ripped out of his grip. It was the imaginary rejection that he always felt her death had been.

Stiles let go of the mattress and sat up. "Stiles…?" He raised his head and looked at the window where Scott stood staring at his best friend. "Did Lydia reject you again?" He moved closer trying to reach and grab Stiles' phone.

Stiles couldn't push himself to move, there was no motivation inside of him for that. Scott sat down on the bed next to him and stared at his friend. "Stiles look I can't see any rejection texts from Lydia in fact I can't see any texts from you to her – unless you called her…" He started going through the call log checking for any calls to Lydia and preparing himself for the worst.

Stiles made a funny little choked off noise like he couldn't believe something. Scott got that uneasy feeling in his chest that he usually got when Isaac was having a flash back episode. But the only ones around were him and Stiles so that couldn't be right. He jumped of course he had to ask stiles, "I came here to ask…have you been crying? You smell like tears."

Stiles wouldn't look at Scott and just shrugged in response to his question before rasping out, "I don't think this is a good time for you to visit Scott."

"What? Why wouldn't it be a good time it's a Thursday on the lovely day of the …oh man." He looked down at Stiles' phone and saw the date. He looked back at his friend and the defeated looking form sitting on the bed. "Lydia's not the woman that did this." He nodded took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Stiles' shoulders. "Right lie down then, I'll call your Dad and tell him you're sick later, right now we're not doing anything." He pushed his best friend back under the duvet, that uneasy feeling settling a bit more now. He slid in next to him and wrapped his arms around his stomach resting his head against the back of Stiles' neck and holding him tightly when Stiles shook from tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles felt that he had to work to prove his place in the pack. It wasn't always easy being the only human around and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't just a dead weight. Ever since Scott had come back and reaffirmed his position as Beta under Derek Scott had been dragging Stiles over to hang out with the pack more. He knew that he wasn't the easiest guy to be around, especially with his ADHD. But he did try to make it easier on everyone by taking more Adderall and always offering to help out when he could. It was his first time having more than one friend that he could trust and he wasn't losing that for the world.

The problem was though that Stiles didn't really feel for the pack like you were supposed to care for a friend. They weren't sexual feelings– except for Derek but with that body no one could blame him. He sort of cared for them like they were younger members of the family – kind of like children. But he never wanted to admit that ever, so he just contented himself with calling them puppies and giving them band aids when they needed them. So far all he seemed to be doing was encouraging the pups to come to him and annoying Derek.

The two of them had to be having their third private talk of the day. Although it was more like Derek was shoving Stiles against the wall and growling something to get out of the way while Scott wasn't looking. It annoyed Stiles though, he did all of this work and Derek wasn't even utilising the opportunity he gave him. Look at all the time Derek had not to fix himself up and find a decent place to live and instead he was hankering after Stiles about doing work that he clearly wasn't capable of doing.

However Stiles couldn't just yell in the face of an angry Alpha so instead he rubbed his eyes that were sore from staying up to late researching and tried to pull away Derek's hand. Unfortunately all that happened was Derek growled more and shook him a little before letting go and walking off.

Isaac looked at him with big puppy eyes from around the corner and Stiles just opened his arms so that the big blond puppy could wriggle his way into them. He nuzzled the top of Isaac's hair breathing in the familiar puppy scent and closing his eyes briefly. "It's alright he probably just had a bad day. You know what it's like trying to get a job in Beacon Hills with a criminal record."

"That is partly your fault." Isaac looked up at him cheekily and Stiles tapped his nose. "Bad puppy we don't talk about that."

"Gosh Stiles you are getting bossy." Isaac was about to turn around and poke Stiles back when Derek came back through the corridor.

"Isaac come here now." His voice was low and dangerous and Isaac scrambles to comply. Derek grabs the base of his neck to show dominance and pulled him tight against his body. "Get out Stiles. Get out of here and don't you dare come back or I will rip you to shreds." Derek didn't let Isaac go, knowing that if he did he would start to protest Stiles being kicked out.

Stiles stood up slowly, leaning against the wall a little. He stared at Derek watching his eyes for something, but whatever he was looking for he didn't find it. Derek kept his stare even and glared at Stiles until he left the room. The little whine from his wolf when Stiles left the room looking so hurt didn't mean anything. He wasn't seeing Stiles as his mate and even if he was it didn't scare him. It didn't. He wasn't meant to have a mate and he was fine with that. He could run a pack on his own.

Isaac pushed against his grip wanting to be released but Derek just pushed him back into the little room where they were all hunched around Jackson's laptop watching a movie. "Don't go after him Isaac. Understand me?"

"Yes sir." Isaac looked out through the door and Derek growled in annoyance. What did the hyperactive man have over him? He pulled Isaac against him again and sat there stubbornly refusing to think of Stiles and his gorgeous eyes, his soft brown hair and especially not the special hold that he had over his pups. He sighed and nuzzled Isaac's hair scenting Stiles all over him. "Relax pup I'm not mad. Stiles and I just need to sort some things out."

Derek leant back and let Isaac's heart beat match his own while he thought. Stiles was always around, cooking cleaning and looking after everyone. Much like his own mother used to do for everyone. His father had told him that one day he would find someone just like her and that he'd know instantly who they were and no matter what he had to make sure they didn't leave. Alphas, his father said, are only as strong as their mates, for what they can provide is a strong pack, home and safety. That's more than any fighter can give when they're at their strongest. Derek snuffled Isaac's hair one more time, doing it more to get the scent of Stiles rather than to calm the dozing blond any more.

His wolf was growling at him and Derek didn't know how much longer he could take it anymore. He wanted Stiles. He needed Stiles. It didn't matter that Stiles was a Stiles, he hated the thought of Stiles never coming back and his wolf half was almost clawing its way through. He winced as the familiar burn in his eyes began and from the weird looks from Lydia it became apparent that his eyes were changing colour.

"Derek are you okay?" She looked over at him in confusion and Derek just pushed Isaac onto Boyd and practically ran out of the room. The whole pack watched him leave and then stared at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out what was going on.

It took just under twenty minutes for Derek to leave the Hale property and enter through the window of Stiles room. "Stiles." Derek glared at the slumped form in the computer chair and he marched right up to the computer. "Wake up." He shook him roughly.

When Derek shook him Stiles jumped up, "what! Who is it? You okay? Just sit down I'll be there in a second." Stiles waved sleepily over towards his bed and rubbed his eyes. "It must have been something really bad if you're so quiet."

"You're not mad at me?" Derek tilted his head and observed Stiles as he went through the phases of becoming coherent.

Stiles' lazy movements became stiff and rigid. "Derek? What are you doing here, you told me to get away."

Derek stared at Stiles helplessly for a moment hoping that he could somehow read his mind. Stiles sat back down in his office chair and rested his chin on top of the office chair. "I don't understand you Derek, I did everything I could to make myself helpful, to you and then you just throw everything back in my face. Honestly Derek, if you hated me that much why didn't you just throw me out when Scott first brought me o– mmf!" Derek grabbed Stiles and kissed him hard against the mouth.

He released him a few seconds later and they were both panting and Stiles just stared at Derek. "You know sour wolf, if you like someone it's not a terrible thing to tell them."

Derek didn't bother to respond, he just pulled Stiles in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: _just a reminder that each of these stories are unconnected one shots – however this one I wouldn't mind turning into a fully-fledged story if there is enough interest. I also made this one longer for those of you who mentioned wanting longer stories __ thankyou for all of your reviews each and everyone of them made me smile and I'm hoping to make these all enjoyable for you. _

Isaac held out his new leather jacket, his old one had been torn to pieces by the alpha pack. He felt the inside and smiled at the soft velvet. The jacket had been lying on his bed with Isaac neatly written on a piece of paper on top of it. But it wasn't his so someone must have made a mistake and thought it was his. He hugged it to his chest for a moment liking the feel of the buttery leather against his skin then he peeled it away and walked over to Derek. "Derek…this was on my bed?"

As usual his alpha just grunted in response and continued glaring at Peter. Isaac was too nervous to ask him for a response and went to Erica and Boyd instead. "Is this yours, it was on my bed." He began to hand it over so they could look when someone grabbed it. Isaac turned around to see who it was and almost jumped out of his skin when two rough hands slid the jacket up onto his shoulders. They turned him the full way around and Isaac's heart stopped beating so fast when it realised that it was just Derek. Derek zipped the jacket up and moved to adjust how it sat near Isaac's neck.

The reaction was instant Isaac jumped back and raised his shoulder up so that no one could touch his neck. His eyes were wider than normal and shifted from side to side watching everyone in the room looking at him. Derek watched Isaac interested in his youngest Beta's reaction. Isaac seemed to come to himself after a few moments and stared at the ground. "Sorry Derek I just thought..." he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

Erica leant over and whispered something to Boyd, Derek growled softly at them both as a warning. He nodded to the jacket he'd put on Isaac before he had his freak out, "your old one got ruined." Isaac looked down at it and turned bright red as he realised Derek had got it for him. "But Derek I don't have any-" Isaac stopped talking the instant the Derek raised his hand. "Isaac, I'm your alpha, it's my job to take care of you. I know that I haven't been doing a very good job lately." Everyone looked around the abandoned train depot that they were currently staying in and Derek cringed a little. "But Peter and I are working on it." He looked back at Peter who was smirking at his nephew's display of care.

He patted Isaac's shoulder and watched as Isaac flinched again. He pressed his lips together worried about the reactions from his beta. "We're looking at houses if you wanted to help." He moved back to his place near Peter and cleared the spot next to him for Isaac.

The blonde seemed to take a few deep breaths before shuffling over to sit next to Derek. His alpha held up a few pictures to him. "This one is in Beacon Hills and it's about twenty minutes away from your school. There's four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and what I'm thinking would be a rec room." He pointed each room out on the map and flipped it over. "That's the back yard at the moment, there's a freeway from the yard to the forest, so we could use that too."

Isaac nodded all the information going straight over his head. He didn't really feel comfortable making decisions, so he hoped that his role here was just obligation Derek felt required to feel. He felt the jacket sitting on his shoulders again and although he knew that Derek had said it was okay it just made him feel more nervous. In the corner Erica and Boyd were talking about something again, the both of them looked very serious so Isaac decided to stay put where he was and just bluff his way through any decision making.

Derek kept an eye on his young beta as he discussed housing with Peter. He could feel everything that Isaac was and the amount of nervousness radiating off him was concerning. It made sense in a little way though he'd never really done much to reverse the effects of what Isaac's father had done to him. He let Isaac spot his hand moving before he placed it slowly in the blonde curls. He ruffled them lightly and tried to ignore the flinch from Isaac. Retracting his hand Derek looked up at Boyd and Erica, "you three should get some sleep. I'm dropping you all off early to school tomorrow." When Erica opened her mouth to complain he interjected. "Or you can walk there and take your detention for being late."

Isaac stood up and Derek watched him go around the little wall that separated where they slept from where they ate and slept. He turned to Peter who was refusing to meet his Nephew's eyes. "That is not good. I have to fix that. He flinched when his alpha touched him. How can he flinch when it is his alpha?"

"You got a broken kid toss it out get another one, plenty of fish in the sea." Peter continued sorting houses out. Derek was in front of him with his fist raised and grabbing his collar before he managed to put the next house down. "It was just a joke?" He pulled away from Derek slightly unprepared for the protectiveness in Derek's eyes.

"Derek!" Erica called to him from across the room. Peter smirked as Derek let go of him and turned to Erica. "I wanted to talk to you about Isaac – don't worry about waking him up. He fell asleep the minute he lay down."

Erica walked over to where the two of them were sitting and began talking. "He always flinches and freaks out like that. Even at school when people brush past him in the hallways you can see him getting panicked. If you really want to do this alpha thing right then you have to help us fix it."

Derek pulled a stack of house pictures onto his lap. "Keep talking." Erica pointed to the one that he was looking at. "That kitchen is too small for all of us you need one more this size." She reached over and picked one off the floor. "The plan is to just get him used to touches, pats on the shoulder, ruffling of hair and then maybe just tackle him with a hug one day until he gets used to it." Erica nodded firmly after she finished speaking.

The two of them shuffled through houses for a few minutes before Derek responded. "Alright, I agree something needs to be done. But no tackle hugs." Peter rolled his eyes and walked out of the train depot. "Call me when you're done babysitting the pack Derek."

"It's called being an alpha Peter you never were very good at it." Derek motioned for Peter to go. The man stood there and glared at Derek for a moment before leaving. Erica could feel herself relax a little now that he was gone. "He gives me the creeps."

Derek didn't respond, he just pushed her back towards the little nest of blankets where she slept. "I wasn't kidding about being up early tomorrow I have an early meeting with a realtor."

Erica padded towards her bed and sleepily questioned him. "For what house?" she turned around and around on top of the bed looking for the best place to settle before lying down and pulling Boyd over to cuddle with.

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly. "Just get some sleep. I'll discuss it later." There was no response. Erica was fast asleep.

Derek sighed and went back to looking at the house he had been considering. It was in Chicago, far away from Beacon Hills. It was perfect though, away from old memories for him and Isaac. There was a private school nearby that was willing to take Isaac and there were some organisations there that knew about werewolves and offered support. It would be huge move as they'd have to leave most of the pack behind until they could move away from their parents. But with Isaac reacting to everyone the way he was it may just be the best decision he could make. He settled back against the wall and closed his eyes trying to figure out every possibility.

When morning came Derek was shaken awake by an alarm on his phone. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up letting the paper fall to the ground below. "Alright everyone wake up!" He rounded around the wall and stopped when he saw the three pups all curled up together. Erica and Boyd had an arm each thrown over Isaac's middle and were sleeping soundly. He sighed realising that he was going to have to be the bad guy and wake them all up after they were having such a good sleep.

Derek decided to start with Erica she'd kick the other boys up and into motion. He nudged her side with his foot. "Erica get up we have to go in, god dammit five minutes! Get your sorry butts off the floor before I drag you into the car myself." Derek pulled Erica's arms forcing her to stand up and shook Boyd hard noticing that Isaac had already sat up and begun getting ready for the day.

Erica punched his shoulder lightly motioning towards Isaac. Derek pushed her out the door in response before walking over to Isaac. "Hey, don't forget your jacket." He held it out to Isaac who took it almost reverently. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me pup. But how much of a big deal would it be if I signed you out of school today?" He motioned for Boyd to hurry up and get out of the door while he spoke to Isaac.

Isaac hesitated as he thought about it. "I am caught up in everything…" He looked away and Derek frowned. "Are you struggling with chemistry again?"

Derek watched as Isaac's face became panicked and could hear as his heart beat sped up. "It's nothing that big. I can fix it. I won't fall behind I can still get an A." Derek instantly regretted asking. "Don't worry, don't worry, I'm not like that man was. If you're struggling with something, I'm not going to hurt you. Maybe we can get Stiles to help again it seemed to work last time." He let Isaac follow his hands as he gently led him out of their shelter and into the car. "You're taking the day off school today. It's an executive decision. Erica and Boyd tell the front office Isaac has a cold."

The two bundled out of the car grumbling that Isaac was Derek's favourite. Isaac sat rigid in the car, "I'm not allowed to miss school days." He twiddled his thumbs over and over each other his mind replaying incidents when he tried to skip school because of injuries.

Hoping he wasn't pushing his luck too much Derek patted his beta's leg. "I'm in charge now pup and I say it is okay. As long as skipping school doesn't happen too often." He felt Isaac relax after he said those words.

"Alright, so first things first I'll get us a coffee then we can head straight to the realtors office to discuss this new house." Derek tried to keep his voice assertive hoping that it would help Isaac feel less pressured to make decisions.

"What new house?" Derek winced at the question, he knew that he had to discuss the idea with Isaac before he did anything but he'd spent so long last night day dreaming up the perfect scenarios he wasn't quite sure how ready he was to let the idea go. "Well pup, there's this place – here's the picture." He leant back and pulled the crumpled sheet off the back seat knowing that Erica and Boyd were probably discussing it with the rest of the pack already. Isaac took it and Derek pulled into a drive through ordering two large cappuccinos.

Isaac read the details aloud as he was handed his drink. "This house is three stories and has six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a recreation room, a basement, a living room, spacious kitchen and a sitting room. That's huge." He looked at Derek with wide eyes, "surely that's expensive."

"Don't worry about it pup. Just keep reading tell me if you like it or not." Isaac nodded and kept scanning the page. "It has a large backyard complete with a swimming pool and small front yard. The house is situated in Chicago, Aumayne drive. What? This place is in Chicago? That's ages away…you wouldn't really…would you?" He looked up at Derek who stared grimly at the road. "I know it would be a big more for both of us. But Stiles has is university just up the road so we wouldn't be alone."

"Because you two are dating." Isaac grinned at him and Derek huffed. "Not just that, it would be a good move for the both of us. There are a lot of good memories here but a few bad ones too." He looked sideways at Isaac seeing what his reaction would be.

Isaac didn't really react. "So if we did move, would I change schools too?"

Derek nodded slowly, "there's a private school two streets away from Aumayne and they're interested in taking on a new lacrosse player. From what I hear they've got a very good team too."

Isaac bit his lip looking at the house. "I've never moved so far away before."

"Stiles will probably tell you it'll be like an adventure. But nothing is set in stone we'll just talk it over with the realtor, see what the owners thought about the offer I gave." Derek got out of the car motioning for Isaac to do the same.

A tall red haired woman stood in front of the office smiling. "You're right on time for the meeting as always Mr Hale." She held out her hand and Derek shook it ignoring the mention of his punctuality. He gestured to Isaac. "This is my youngest. I told you about him."

She nodded. "Hello, Isaac right? I'm Rachel, here to help you and Derek get yourselves settled in a new area." She turned to Derek. "They were thrilled over getting an offer they want to move out as soon as possible." She leant closer to Derek. "Their alpha died of old age and the new one just wants to move on as fast as he can."

Derek nodded he didn't blame the buyers. "Well, I haven't really discussed it with my pack a great deal mainly just my mate and the pup here." He gestured to Isaac. "However assuming the advertisement was truthful it shouldn't be problem to house the pack?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not at all and should you be a peaceful group there's a smaller pack in close proximity that is willing to give you your own territory. They're very small and to be honest I don't think they'd really be able to defend themselves if you really want to claim more space." She trailed off awkwardly. "They were allies with the last pack but I think they're preparing themselves just encase you're not friendly."

Isaac squirmed at the thought of attacking another pack family but Derek kept his cool. "We're not interested in starting any fights, you can tell them we'll only defend ourselves if need be but I'm more than willing to make an alliance."

Rachel clapped her hands together relieved. "Wonderful I'll put that in writing to them with your permission. I think you'd love to make alliances with them actually got two pups just the right age for Isaac." She smiled at him and spun around walking into the office chattering away about new experiences and friends.

"The lady is a little enthusiastic about her job." Derek muttered to Isaac. The blonde just grinned, he was nervous to be moving away from his childhood home but knowing that the others would be able to visit and that Stiles was going to be there made him excited too.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: _I'm experimenting with chapter length so if you could leave a review saying how you felt about the length and look of the chapter that would be much appreciated. Plus if you've got any story ideas for teen wolf you want me to fill I'd love to hear them! Xx organic hair coat._

!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!

Stiles pushed Isaac into the bathroom and tossed a warm flannel shirt and loose jeans into the bathroom after him. "Take a warm shower and then change into those it'll make you feel better." He shut the door and glared at Derek. "What did you do to my puppy? He looked like he'd been punched in the face when he came in here this morning. Do you know how terrifying that was?"

Derek shrugged. "So I let the training get out of hand."

Stiles followed him waving his arms about wildly. "Derek! You are a lacrosse coach for a high school team, not state, not national and certainly not professional. I can hardly imagine what the other parents are going to think when they get their children back tonight, oh my goodness if you weren't the coach I would pull Isaac from the team for this. He could barely move. Were you even thinking? The minute that it started hailing you should have had them under shelter and in the showers. I don't care what you think, that's the way the situation should be dealt with. Why wasn't there an assistant? They should have said something surely this kind of training is not normal at high school level? I just can't even get over my worry and look at you. You clearly didn't even have the foresight to stand under shelter. Why must I worry for the both of you all the time? Isaac is ten so he's a child so that is fair enough but you?" He poked Derek in the chest. "You're my husband. You're supposed to be just as protective of him as I am!" Stiles sucked in a deep breath.

Derek took his chance to speak. "I get that it was inappropriate Stiles. But truly I didn't mean for it to hurt any of them. I just want to make sure that we can win when the grand finals come up. You know best out of all of us that it is Isaac's one big chance to make something of him in the lacrosse grand finals. If he gets this opportunity with the scouts there's more than a one hundred per cent chance that he will end up with a scholarship to some huge high school and on a state team. You know how much I want that for my son. I want it more than anything."

The two of them leant against the edge of the island kitchen bench and looked out into the stormy day through the window. "Look Stiles, I love you and I love my son. But sometimes my competitiveness just…" Stiles kissed him roughly. "Reminds me why I became your mate instead of that other guy…what was his name again? My childhood friend turned creeper, oh what was his name it started with S too…" He held a finger to his chin pretending to be deep in thought.

"Scott." Derek growled remembering when that teenager had thought that because he'd reached Alpha power in a moment of trauma he was an actual alpha. "He was a danger to everyone and he never would be able to protect himself, never mind a mate."

"Hmm…but then I could have raised Isaac with someone much younger." Stiles was still teasing him letting himself be folded away in Derek's tight grasp as he heard the familiar possessive growl of his mate. Derek bit at his neck in warning. "I would have come and taken you from his grasp anyway."

Stiles laughed. "You did."

Derek huffed and nuzzled into his shoulder again. "But that was only because you wouldn't even let me try and you were going to take Isaac with you. I couldn't let you take a pup into a dangerous environment like that as well it went against all my instincts."

Stiles just snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Mr big alpha." He poked Derek's nose and pecked his lips again.

"Mom?" Stiles spun around the instant that he heard Isaac. "I'm in the kitchen berating your father. You go up to your room and get in bed I'll bring something warm up in a moment…Isaac?" He felt two shaking arms wrap around his waist and he twisted out of Derek's arms to scoop up Isaac. "Still sore?" he poked Isaac's belly letting Derek pull them both into a hug.

"Yeah, my legs and my arms hurt from getting hit with all the balls in training." He held out one arm that had a long oval shaped bruise on it. Stiles kissed the bruise. "There a bit better?" Isaac pulled his arm back and nodded. "A bit better but it's still a little Ouchy."

Derek ruffled the blonde curls as an apology. "I'm sorry pup. I just got a bit over excited – can you forgive me?"

Isaac nodded and snuggled into Stiles. Stiles rubbed his back, "he's just tired, tell you what. Derek can put you in our bed and then he will put a movie on the television for you. How is that idea?" Derek raised an eyebrow at being volunteered for television and bedtime duty but agreed nonetheless.

"Okay." Stiles nodded and passed Isaac over to Derek before turning to grab something out of the fridge. "You both head on up I'll be back up in just a minute." Stiles started making some of his famous hot chocolate hoping that it would help settle both his mate and pup into bed. A quick look at the clock told him that it was an hour before Isaac's usual bed time but given that there hadn't been a complaint when he suggested sending Isaac to bed before he guessed that Isaac wouldn't be complaining if he fell asleep a bit earlier than usual tonight. He dropped in a carefully measured amount of painkiller that he knew would help Isaac fall asleep as well as soothe his aching muscles. He put all three of the cups on a tray before walking carefully up the stairs.

The master bedroom was the third door on the right and was the largest in the house. "Hey guys, I brought…let me get my camera don't move." He put down the hot chocolates and raced to the other end of the house picking out the camera from where it was hung and dashing back to the bed room.

Derek had already put his sour face on by the time he arrived but Isaac gave him a big cheesy grin as he snuggled up to his alpha and father figure. Once the photo had been taken Isaac held both hands out for his hot chocolate and Stiles made sure to give him the one that had the painkillers stirred in.

As expected Derek managed to sniff out the painkiller in Isaac's cup and looked at Stiles questioningly. Stiles just made a shushing motion and pointed to the television indicating that it was time for Derek to start the movie.

Deciding that it probably was better for Isaac to have the relief anyway he agreed to start the movie without complaint. He wrapped an arm around Isaac and let him rest against his chest. His wolf felt bad for making his mate unhappy and hurting his pup but at the same time the natural competitiveness that he had to try and keep his pack as the best wasn't always the easiest to control.

Stiles leant over the top of Derek and kissed his cheek. He scotched over so that he could lean into Derek's neck and hold Isaac close at the same time. "I love you Derek and just so you know I'm glad that you took me away from Scott. I thought I was making the right decision being with my childhood friend but now I realise that it was the wrong idea."

Derek nodded eyes focused on the moving pictures. "You did what you thought was best for the pup. It wouldn't have made you such an attractive mate if you didn't choose for the puppy."

"Don't call me puppy!" Isaac was watching them both and frowned when he realised that he was referring to them.

Chuckling Stiles kept talking to Derek, "So I was thinking what could we do with our puppy tomorrow?" he winked hoping that Derek would join in.

Getting the idea Derek grinned at his mate, "well puppies like catch and I'm sure this one loves playing in the park." He deliberately didn't look at Isaac knowing that the frustrated look on his face would just make him laugh.

"Derek! That's not fair." Isaac pawed at his shirt trying to get them both to stop teasing.

"You know what else puppies like Der?" Stiles grinned and traced his fingers over Isaac's exposed hip. Derek caught on to what Stiles was thinking and quickly held Isaac in place. "Tickling!"

"No, no stop!" Isaac squirmed trying desperately to get away as Stiles lifted up his shirt and tickled him across his belly.

"I think he likes it." Derek grinned and let his free hand join in with Stiles as the two of them tickle tortured Isaac. Stiles leant down and blew a raspberry onto the exposed skin grinning when Isaac squealed with laughter again. "I think he likes it too."

Stiles relaxed a little more as he saw the pain relief starting to make Isaac's movements more sluggish and decided to slow down the action so that he would be able to fall asleep. He stroked the little flat belly again letting him catch his breath and stop laughing to hard.

Isaac whined. "It made my tummy sore again."

"Oh did it pup? I'm sorry. Here, look I'm stroking it all better." Stiles kept up the long even strokes and Derek shuffled Isaac around so that he was resting completely against Derek's chest. "Shh, calm down now pup." He held the hot chocolate to Isaac's lips hoping that he would drink the last bit of it so he could sleep through the night without pain. He watched as the cup was slowly drained and kissed Isaac's forehead in goodnight.

There was a bit of a whine as Isaac realised he was almost falling asleep but no real complaint because he was too sore to get up and play games anyway. Stiles pulled his shirt back down and began to stroke his hair while Derek brought the thick duvet covers up around Isaac cocooning him in warmth.

The both of them kept petting and nuzzling Isaac until the blue eyes finally closed. They didn't notice right away, both of them caught up in caring for their child together. Derek was the first to realise that the breathing and heart rate had slowed down to match that of someone who was asleep.

His wolf beamed with pride as it saw that he'd managed to put one of his pack members to sleep. Reaching over he pushed Stiles back onto the pillow and slid out of bed. When Stiles moved to sit up he shot him a warning look. "Let me do this." He pressed Stiles back against the bed and put Isaac in his arms.

Then he collected all the cups and dropped them all in the kitchen sink before he crawled into bed with his mate and let the little blonde be snuggled safely in between them. But before he fell asleep he had to reach over and gently kiss Stiles on the lips. "I love you babe."

"I love you too…but you're still making apology pancakes in the morning with warm maple syrup and ice cream. Plus you're making some coffee for me and hot chocolate for Isaac." Stiles rolled over and nuzzled into Isaac's blond curls.

"Consider the chef hired." He smirked and resettled the duvet over the two of them before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac bent over double rubbing his chest. He had to keep running he promised Derek that he would keep up his training while he was spending some 'alone time' with Stiles at some resort. There was a little twinge again in his chest and Isaac almost slowed down worried about the pain. He spotted Scott up ahead who had been warned by his coach that if he didn't put in extra running hours then Jackson would no longer be co-captain.

"Scott…" He trailed off weakly as his lungs decided they'd had enough and stopped working. He choked on his own saliva, hacking a little before managing to weasel cold air down his burning wind pipe. Scott ran over recognising the hacking sound from when he used to get asthma. He patted Isaac on the back and tried to calm the boy down. "I think it would be a good idea to head home, come on I'll help you to the car. I borrowed my moms." Scott kept talking while he settled Isaac into a car seat and managed to get the seat belt around him. "Just keep breathing slowly. It'll even itself out in a bit."

They were only a short drive away from the small flat that Derek had rented while the Hale house was being renovated. "Alright, I'll get you out of the car and then…and then…something." He nodded assured in his plan and jumped out of the car pulling Isaac out and single-handedly hauled him inside into the house.

"Scott, freezing." Isaac was still wheezing but he let go of him to stagger to the couch and fall back against the soft cushions. Scott nodded switching on the air conditioner. "Right, right, okay. Heaters on…now…now…umm warmth…warmth comes from blankets!" He dashed upstairs and grabbed the two cotton throw blankets they had in the linen cupboard and wrapped them around Isaac. Unsure of what to do next he decided to copy Stiles method of soothing the patient. "Hey it's alright Derek will be back soon then he'll know what to do. He always seems to know everything." He stroked Isaac's forehead as the puppy whimpered and pressed himself against Scott desperately needing the warmth from his body heat.

Unsure of what else he could possibly do for Isaac until Derek came home Scott just let him bury his head against his stomach. He was always helpless when one of the pack got sick. It was one of the reasons why he knew that he could never be a proper alpha, because he didn't have that natural instinct to know what was wrong with everyone else.

When Isaac whimpered loudly Scott was drawn back out of his day dream to the problem at hand. "Okay, um you lay here I'll grab a hot water bottle, will that help? He asked the last bit nervously, unsure if Isaac was even cold.

"What on earth is going on?" Lydia's shrill voice made Scott jump and Isaac curled up tighter. "Isaac get your feet off the…Isaac?" Lydia's voice lowered to almost a hushed whisper and she looked at Scott who was now standing looking at her helplessly. She flapped her arms at him, pushing him to sit back next to Isaac before yanking Jackson down on the other side so that they were both pressing in on him. "Both of you sit." She leant over Isaac pulling her phone out and texting while she checked him over.

Jackson gently pulled Isaac's shoes off and covered him with a thin cotton blanket. Knowing what Lydia was thinking he pointed to Scott. "Can you get some pillows for him? Get the ones from Derek's room they'll be the most comforting."

Looking confused at how even Jackson knew what to do Scott headed out of the living room to get pillows. Jackson slid off the couch so that he could stretch Isaac out and help Lydia to tuck the sheet around him.

"Stiles is that you? Yeah hi, it's Lydia, look me and Jackson just arrived at yours and it's looking to me like Isaac has a fever of some sort. I'm not sure if it is wolf related or not." Jackson held his hand out for the phone and Lydia shook her head pointing back at a shivering Jackson and mouthing, "his bedroom." At him while she listened to Stiles.

"No you don't need to come back I'm sure it's just a cold. Jackson is just about to carry him to his room." She glared at Jackson until he huffed and scooped Isaac up lugging him back to his bedroom. "Scott was pretty shocked about it as per usual. So we might just stay here for the next two days if that's alright, it's probably just some TLC and attention that he needs anyway." Lydia twirled her hair on her finger as she spoke. "And you tell that husband of yours to treat you well while you're there okay? No cheap champagne, he's a rich Hale boy they can pay for better than that." She smiled at Stiles laughter, "oh and one last thing." She wandered into the kitchen where she knew Stiles kept the medicine. "Do I have to change the amount of medicine for wolves or is it the same?" She ran her fingers along each of the bottles and nodded when she saw the one with Stiles scribbled handwriting. "Just two pills and some bed rest? Alright, I'll do that. Thanks, bye." Lydia tucked the phone back into her pocket and shook two pills from the jar, grabbing a glass of water before she headed up to where Jackson was trying to convince Isaac to stay in bed.

"I'm fine Jackson-really" Isaac's speech was punctuated with shivers and it didn't take much for Jackson and Scott to push him back underneath the covers. Lydia held out the medicine and held it out to Isaac. "Stiles said this might happen, just take the pills and go to sleep. Otherwise I'll get Jackson to shove them down your throat." Isaac didn't look pleased with it but he took the pills himself and lay back down on the pillow.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Jackson managed to catch Scott's eye and motion to the bed. He toed off his shoes just encase Scott was still failing at basic eye communication and waited for him to do the same.

Scott winced when he realised what Jackson meant. "That's so weird, he's like…fine." He pulled his shoes off two flinging them across the room and sliding carefully into the bed with Isaac. Jackson got in too being careful not to jostle the bed too much.

"God you guys look gorgeous like that." Lydia held up her phone and managed to snap a photo before Jackson yanked her down and alongside him. The four of them remained like that for a good twenty minutes while they let Isaac smell his pack and family while his body recovered from the flu.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: continuation of the moving house chapter, I only got one expression of interest for it to be a full story so here's a sequel for them thanks my dear _And please please please send me prompts if you can xx_

Isaac flicked the corner of his test paper again this was the basic entrance level test into Lincoln College. He'd finished every section in record time except for the chemistry section but Derek had already discussed that with them and they were getting him a tutor depending on whether he passed the test or not. Everyone in this new school seemed nice, he hadn't got a tour yet but he and Derek had been Skyping with some of his future teachers and Isaac was feeling a lot less nervous.

Lincoln College was privately promoted through the agency that they were working with because they were werewolf friendly. They'd had several young packs go through the school so they made allowances for the days near the full moon when it was hard to control yourself.

"Alright time is up Isaac." Isaac looked up and handed his test over to the supervisor. "How'd you go?"

He shrugged and pulled his leather jacket back on liking the comfort that it brought. "I think I did well on everything but the chemistry."

"That's alright I talked to Derek about that. To be honest it's not that important really. What do you want to do when you're older?" He leant against the desk behind him watching Isaac closely.

Squirming with discomfort, Isaac muttered something about liking English. The supervisor smiled. "I'm Mr Simmons, the politics and international studies teacher at Lincoln." He held his hand out and Isaac shook it.

"Now I'd love to have some more students in my class, so if you're not interested in the sciences then literature might be more your area." So unused to having a teacher be friendly to him Isaac could barely manage a nod and a quick "yes sir."

He patted Isaac on the shoulder, "call me Mr S and I should be seeing you round." He winked at Isaac before waving to Derek and leaving the class room while he came in.

Entering the classroom and nodding at Mr Simmons in greeting Derek made his way over to Isaac. There was a little slimmer of pride as he saw that Isaac was wearing the jacket he bought him, it made his wolf feel like it was providing for the pack and not just flying by the seat of his pants as he had when he first recruited his pups.

"Grab your stuff. Here I can take the bag." Derek lifted up the small school bag and waited for Isaac to gather the rest of his things in his arms. "That teacher…he helped you?"

"No, he was talking to me. He said I should try his class, politics and something." Isaac tried to take his bag back from Derek but his alpha just lifted it higher and pushed him through the door first. "I got the car buffed and vacuumed today so don't track any of that lacrosse mud into it." Ignoring the weird stares Isaac was getting from his classmates Derek continued to push Isaac down the hallway, who just stuttered and tried to stop it happening. "Derek! You cannot just pull me out of class anytime you feel like it. I have to go to school its bad not to go to school. Dad will – I mean he won't…anymore."

Feeling guilty for taking advantage of Isaac's momentary lapse in his defence Derek managed to bundle him in the car and start driving. "Don't get sad on me Isaac. That man…I would have had to of taken you away from him anyway."

Isaac started, "what? Taken me away?" He looked over at Derek incredulous on the thought that someone might actually do that to him. "You know maybe the whole thing was just drummed up to be a lot worse than it actually was because it wasn't really that bad. It was almost his right to do that to me I mean I am his son."

"Don't. You. Dare." Derek's voice was low and dangerous and Isaac could almost taste the alpha scent in his mouth. "He had no right to touch what is mine. I don't care if you aggravated him. At no point in time was what he did –ever- ever okay. You understand me Isaac? You're just a kid, I don't care that you think you're fourteen and old enough to look after yourself. You're not, you're just a pup really and it's my job to provide for you – even if you were fifty two with a full time job." He took a deep breath and fixed his eyes firmly on the road refusing to see what kind of damage his emotional outburst had caused.

There was silence as Isaac just thought about what was being said. He knew that it meant that what his father did wasn't okay. He understood that. Well, he understood that Derek didn't think that it was okay, but he still thought that his father had a right to do whatever to him. He was just a bad son for not accepting it like a man. Although Stiles thought that what happened wasn't right either, they'd both been so mad at Jackson for not speaking up about what he saw in the Lahey house. Originally he'd been embarrassed by Derek and Stiles berating Jackson for not helping Isaac but now he supposed he realised that they were pack leaders as such. Pack was like an awkward family so the leaders, he supposed, had to be like parents.

"Stiles." Derek was back to short phrases and sentences again, unclipping his and Isaac's seat belt as he climbed out of the car to hug stiles. Isaac sat in the car for a moment, thinking over his new theory as he watched Derek scent Stiles' neck.

It wasn't long before Stiles beckoned Isaac out of the car and warmed him up with a huge hug. "How's my favourite puppy?" Stiles patted the top of his head and hugged him tighter while Isaac fought for enough air to respond. Derek stood there watching the two of them hug in a gas station while he filled up the car. "I'm so excited for you to move to Aumayne. It's such a gorgeous little house, I've already been in there and set up all the furniture – you can choose the colour of your walls. I already started off with a light blue at the left with a slow gradient to dark blue with a few night stars. But if you don't like it I can always change it." Isaac didn't bother to respond he knew that Stiles would start speaking on another topic before he could work up the courage to thank him properly.

"Alright Stiles, get in the car. Isaac you can take the back seat, I cleaned it out for you so it should be comfortable. We're just going to head back to the apartment – or what's left of it after the movers have come in. We might have to crash at a hotel if they managed to take all the couches and beds."

Stiles squawked at the idea. "You will absolutely not be staying in a hotel. Drive to my Dad's place, he's out all weekend with Melissa anyway. There's a guest room for Isaac if he wants it otherwise I'll put down the bunk he usually sleeps on in my room." He didn't voice his assumption that Derek would be sleeping in his bed, judging from the smirk, he didn't have to.

Isaac's stomach growled while they were driving and he grabbed it with an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry I guess I should have eaten breakfast."

"Nonsense it's almost – oh my god it's one o'clock. I'll put something out when we get to my Dad's." Isaac nodded, mouth salivating with the promise of some of stiles cooking. Derek seemed pretty happy about the plan and sped around the final corner before pulling up to a quick stop in Stiles drive way. "Quick jump out and make lunch." He leant over and stole a kiss from Stiles lips ignoring the indignant response he got for ordering his boyfriend around.

Isaac jumped out after a second and waited patiently for Stiles to fumble around with his keys. Stiles had to have used every key on his ring before he finally got the right one in and lead Isaac and Derek into the house. "Alright, what do you guys feel like for lunch? I've got pies, sandwiches, salad – actually no you're both having salad regardless. What else…pasta, lasagne, oh Isaac I made your favourite cookies." Stiles pulled out a clear Tupperware container of vanilla and chocolate cookies. "You can have some after lunch." He pulled the container away from Isaac with a grin and pulled out some ready-made garden salad and waited for Derek to make the decision on what else they were having.

"Sandwiches sound good." Derek sat down on one of the bench stools and pulled another one out for Isaac. "You're not studying today?" He reached over and pulled the tomato towards himself slicing it evenly for Stiles.

"No, I figured since I did actually come all the way down here to discuss moving it makes sense that I spend time with you and Isaac – you had the test today didn't you Isaac?" The blonde haired kid jumped when his name was mentioned. "Yeah it was the year nine entrance test. It wasn't so bad. I didn't get some of the chemistry stuff but the teacher talked to me afterwards. He was kind of nice."

Stiles buttered ten slices of bread; two sandwiches for him and Derek and one for Isaac. Stiles gave Isaac a quick once over just to check up on his growth. He was still skinny and slightly tired looking but he was a lot healthier looking then he was when he first came under Derek's care. "Do you want two sandwiches or one Isaac?" He got his hand ready to grab another two pieces.

"Just one please stiles." Isaac still sounded awkward when making a decision and Stiles couldn't help but ruffle his curls when he did speak up. "Alright, just one sandwich then, cheese, tomato, lettuce. Then your side serve of salad." He quickly fitted the ingredients into Isaac's sandwich and threw a handful of salad into a little dish. Isaac took it and started eating and stiles watched him for a moment before starting on his and Dereks. "When are you two thinking of making the rest of the move?"

"Everything is pretty much gone and the house if officially sold up in a month. So I'm guessing it'll be about a week before we head out. When are you returning to college?"

"I've got six weeks till exams. So it's just study really – but I'm helping you decorate. I can totally use the extra credit for my degree." He shoved a sandwich into his mouth and spoke through the food. "You know what I could take photos and keep a huge album and then you grumpy old alpha will have something to smile at."

Derek pulled Stiles over the bench and kissed his nose. "I've got you and swallow your food you're teaching the puppy bad habits." Stiles swallowed and wriggled so that he was closer to Derek pecking his lips again. "You're his alpha."

Isaac watched horrified that they were going to have a complete sappy, love moment on him. But they pulled away from each other just before Isaac fled from the room in horror. Stiles made his way around the bench and ruffled Isaac's hair again as an apology. Derek just tapped his foot impatiently like he had something to ask Stiles. It took a minute before Stiles gave up waiting and turned to Derek impatiently. "What is it?"

It took a few moments before Derek responded. "Could you tell the rest of the pack that we're leaving?" Isaac chocked on his food, Derek still hadn't told anyone?

"Derek! You're the alpha; you are supposed to be informing them we're you're moving." Derek looked chastised for a moment before he spoke back up. "But Stiles, they'll talk me out of it and I need to do this – if not for myself or you then for Isaac. There are too many bad moments here. I don't want him around here anymore."

All Isaac could think was how much of a bad person he was. "You don't have to leave because of me! I don't want to leave! I don't! I can't let you do this anymore, it's wrong you have to stay here and I'm not even that important to make you move from your home town." Derek sat there calmly while Isaac listed of reasons why Derek couldn't move. When he finished Derek turned to face him and Stiles started collecting up the plates not wanting to interfere with whatever Derek was about to say to Isaac. "Are you quiet finished your rant there?" Isaac nodded slowly, a small little cube of regret starting to settle in his stomach as he realised he just berated his temperamental alpha. "I'm not angry, relax. Now, we're moving because like I said I don't want you around here anymore. You're under my guardianship and while I let you make your own decisions on things, you're still just fourteen. Fourteen is still a kid in my books and parents do what's best for children." He watched Isaac's nose wrinkle at being called a child but he held up his hand. "This is the truth Isaac and I have the last word in all things whether you like it or not. I believe the best thing we can do is to offer you a new life in Chicago. It's far away and you might not like to leave your friends. But Stiles and I will be there, Boyd and Erica will visit when they can. Lydia is moving up nearby with Jackson for that advanced learning school. So you won't be alone. But I need you to trust me with this one – okay?"

Isaac looked at Derek and nodded. "I trust you, I just don't want you to get bored of me and leave me alone."

Stiles was out of the kitchen in an instant wrapping Isaac up in his arms and hugging him tightly. "Don't you ever think that or I will have to smother you in hugs." Isaac grinned at Stiles' corny remark and snuggled right back into him. Derek watched them both before pulling them over to him and hugging them.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Buckle your seatbelts, motherfuckers, because in eight short pages I am going to learn u a thing that I only learned myself about two hours ago, so sit down, shut up, and enjoy the experience of my 4-am-redbull-induced-self-hatred-fuelled-writing-e xtravaganza"_

It was a normal nighttime for Stiles, sitting through his neurosciences extra lecture trying to cram in extra lessons for the huge test that he had in a few months. It was only his first year but already he was envisioning himself with a huge career, shiny new lab and a happy Derek working on cars as a hobby instead of a money earner. He knew that as alpha Derek wanted to be earning the money but really Stiles had grown up with a lot of independence and preset ideas about pulling his own weight. Becoming the pack mom had only helped to increase his need to finish his degree and start working.

"Stiles, Jeremy and Charlotte, you all look like you're falling asleep. Look alive please this isn't forensic sciences." Their lecture snapped his fingers and waved his hand a few times until they all sat up and grinned at him sheepishly. "Alright, this is a small class so I will know if you're not paying attention." He pretended to be angry but gave up and grinned at them before turning back to his PowerPoint and starting his speech again.

Stiles rubbed his eyes in tiredness. This learning thing never rally came easy to him, especially not with the ADHD acting up every time that he had to leave Derek back at the den. He wasn't a wolf yet but he'd already picked up some of the instincts that suited an alpha's mate. He took care of everyone in the pack now, especially Derek who was his mate. He couldn't help but check every room when he came home now and enforced a bed time for Isaac who still couldn't cope with all the changes that had happened since his father died. He'd learnt from his studies that providing strict routine could help another person cope when under stress. Although Isaac had resisted the changes at first when Stiles got Derek on board Isaac was compliant enough and now Stiles was beginning to see him relax just a little more knowing that he would be sent to bed at ten thirty and woken up at seven fifteen on school days. Stiles also made sure that he planned everything ahead when Isaac was in hearing distance and kept a roster of everything happening on the wall. The only thing they really had to work on now was getting him comfortable asking for help and comfort.

Thinking about Isaac just brought a smile to Stiles face. The young wolf had grown up considerably after his father's death but in so many ways his was a vulnerable child. He settled his hand on his chin giving up on controlling his thought process as it started to drift towards the family that he started to care so much for.

When Derek had first thrown him over his shoulder and carried him back to the huge Hale mansion he'd been kicking and screaming wildly. Scott was his alpha at the time and he'd been firm in the mindset that Derek Hale was nothing but trouble. He wasn't aware of the problems with Isaac and he didn't really care for the relationship between Erica and Boyd. So naturally all he'd been thinking when Derek had shoved him against a wall was 'oh shit I'm going to be beaten up by Derek Hale and I'm not even a wolf yet.' He smirked as he remembered how he'd shaken like a leaf while Derek smelt his neck and then went rigid when a long tongue licked a huge stripe up his neck.

Stiles bit the bottom of his lip and started bouncing his knee up and down trying to force himself back into concentration. He had a huge test coming up soon, he couldn't afford not to listen in now, this was the first class he had ever managed to be at the top of and it was his intention to keep it up. When he finally managed to draw himself of his thoughts his teacher was standing right in front of him and Stiles cringed when he looked up at him expecting some kind of insult on instinct from his old high school days. Instead all he got was his forehead flicked. "Get out of my class kid. Class time is finished."

Raising his eyebrows Stiles checked the clock. "Damn really."

"Time goes fast when you're not paying attention. Here, class work and review notes from today…I doubt those rocket ships are going to help you understand neurosciences" He smirked at the doodles on Stiles page.

Stiles gathered up his notes and smiled. "I'm sorry. I was trying to pay attention I swear I just couldn't do it my mind…just yes."

"Don't worry I've dealt with plenty of kids with the same thing. As I said before kid you're no special case. Smart and hyper active it's no big deal for me. Just do your work and I'll mark it the same as I would any other student now scram I've got the seniors coming in soon." Stiles grinned at his teacher before dashing out of the room. It was weird being treated like any other student while at the same time having the teachers understand, at his high school he had always been the sheriff's son with all the problems who was just a pain and in and out of detention, but here he was the neurosciences student that got good grades like everyone else in his class but needed extra help sometimes. Like they said when he first applied he was no special case and it was a relief to hear that he wasn't anything different.

"Security card Stiles!" Stiles looked up seeing the security guard who monitored all students. He groaned and fumbled for his wallet. "Len, do we really have to do this. You know that I'm always the last one out." Len held out his hand and Stiles slapped it into his open palm waiting for it to go through the scanner before heading out to his waiting car. "Good night Len!"

The security guard didn't respond already reprimanding another student for forgetting their student card. Stiles drove away turning on the radio to help speed up the time until he could get back home to the Den. It was a fairly short drive because Derek wouldn't allow Stiles to be any further than twenty minutes away from him when he was out at night.

He turned up the Hale drive way pulling a face at the concrete golems that stood guard outside of the Hale mansion once again. It took a while for Derek to recollect himself after a huge fire but when Scott let Stiles come to a territorial fight it began a whole new cycle for Derek. He cleaned and prepared everything in preparation for his mate. His wolf had instantly recognized its attraction to Stiles and tailored everything to suit. Derek had rearranged Stiles room so that he could climb through the window at night, worn his clothes so that Stiles was covered in his scent and sent Erica and Boyd into his high school to befriend him.

He smirked at himself, in true Stiles fashion he had fallen for the whole thing hook line and sinker. When his room was rearranged Erica convinced him she'd redone it to suit an old feng-shui book she had. When his clothes went missing and turned up days later smelling like mahogany wood and pine Boyd convinced him he was imagining it. Then Derek threw him over his shoulder dragged him to the Hale house and Stiles fell in love with him. Only after screaming curses at him while he was held captive for a few days. But it was hard to ignore the caveman brute when he had such a charming smile, sweet and familiar scent and sexy muscled arms that held him tight whenever he wanted.

It was dark by the time he finally made it down the long drive way and pulled into the Hale garage. No one was waiting for him so he assumed it had been a relatively fight free night and climbed out of the car and into the house.

Stiles smiled when he got into the hall way, there was no sound from anywhere in the house, which meant that everyone was asleep. He hung up his bag and coat up by the hook near the door and toed off his shoes before he placed Lydia's pink raincoat back on the hook after it had crumpled on the floor. He ran his finger along the hooks noting who's were wet from the rain that night and remind them to bring an umbrella next time they went out in the rain in the morning. Even though wolfs couldn't catch colds it frustrated Stiles when they went out without basic things like umbrellas and rain jackets. Satisfied that everyone was home and well and there was no need for him to start a midnight drive search for missing puppies satisfied he started to walk down the hallway.

Unfortunately for him the floorboards were creaky and echoed loudly through the huge house. Stiles winced at every sound that was made and slowed down his walk to a careful creep along the Persian hall rug that muffled his footsteps. He peeked into every room hearing soft snores from somewhere indicating that there was at least one wolf somewhere in one of the down stairs rooms. He hoped it wasn't Derek again Derek had once gotten in the habit of waiting up for Stiles when he had his night classes. It had meant that Derek was sleepy and got more and more anxious as the nights went on. In the end Stiles had to put a stop to it before he made his Betas anxious to. Carefully listening for any hushed whispers indicating that there were people awake that shouldn't be at one o'clock in the morning Stiles continued to make his way to the stairs. In one last effort to locate who ever had fallen asleep in the down stairs rooms Stiles ducked his head in the living room when he saw that the television was on.

Stiles rolled his eyes, typical that they fell asleep with the television on. Wasting electricity meant nothing to the pack that had the Hale fortune to rely upon. Stiles stood up straight and walked into the room but no one said a word. Usually when he walked in someone would sit up drowsily because they had undoubtedly come down to watch television after a nightmare. Trying to figure out if anyone was in the room or if someone had just forgotten to turn off the television Stiles called out softly, "Hello? Is there anyone awake?" He waited a minute and was only greeted with silence so he guessed that someone had just forgotten to turn the thing off. Thinking that the soft snores were probably some kind of weird background noise from the television show Stiles straightened up and walked across to the remote then flicked the television off. Reminding him to tell the others to always turn the television off before bed he spun around to walk out of the door.

Stiles caught a glimpse of something lying on the couch "Oh my god who's there?" Stiles dropped into a crouch immediately and scuttled up to where he could see a limp figure collapsed on the couch. He lay flat on the carpet before judging that they weren't afraid or bothered by him being in the room. Taking that as a good sign that they weren't going to attack him he slowly raised his head to what he supposed was the eye level of the weird creature/thing in the living room. He stared long and hard at it before something clicked in his memory. "Scott is that you?"

There was a mumbled response and Stiles chuckled. "You really freaked me out, come on move your arms." He tucked Scott's hands back over his body and draped a loose cotton blanket over him. "Next time try and stagger to your own room before crashing here and giving me a heart attack. You may be my old Alpha but now that you're a Beta I don't think Derek has any qualms in beating you up if I scream." He petted his best friend and old alpha's hair before tucking the corners of the blanket under the couch and leaving the room.

While Stiles back was turned Scott opened one eye and smirked at his friend's back before rolling over and snuggling into the fuzzy blanket.

Stiles laughed softly at himself. "I'm just lucky that Scott wasn't awake, he would have thought it was hilarious to see me crawling on the floor to get to the couch. I need to calm down at night…mm and Derek sounds like the perfect way to do that." He grinned and almost skipped his way to the bottom of the stair case but his happy mood sunk when Stiles first put a foot on the stairs and it felt soft and squishy. Stiles bit his bottom lip, "please don't tell me Derek decided to take them hunting again. Please don't let it be a giant deer, please, anything but a bleeding carcass." He fumbled in his pockets and pulled out his phone swiping his finger across it before shining the dull backlight down at his foot praying that he wasn't ankle deep in rotting flesh.

It revealed nothing but a peachy coloured belly button and a bit of a white tank. Stiles heart rate slowed down as he realised it wasn't a bleeding animal carcass. "Thank God, I was starting to feel like I was in a horror movie. But there's no bleeding Bambi for me tonight." He was just about to skip that step and move on to check the row of bedrooms on the second floor when he frowned. "Belly buttons are human things and when they're peach coloured it's likely to be someone from my pack. That's not really a human but for the purpose is that someone from my pack?"

"Yes it is Stiles and your sock stinks so get off. Why are you even trying to stand on my bed?" Erica's voice was muffled and grumpy from sleep making it clear that she was annoyed. Stiles snorted with laughter. "I don't know what Derek did to make you guys so tired, but this is certainly not your bed. It's the stairs Erica."

"No! It's not…look here's my soft…goddammit! My bed is hard Stiles. Why – ah!" Erica finally fell off the narrow stairs after successfully sleeping on the narrow slats for what Stiles presumed to be several hours. "See Erica/ Stairs not bed." He took one of her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Here, let me help you get up stairs and into bed. Then we can talk to Derek about what happened okay?" He slowly hauled Erica up the stairs, half carrying her as she leaned against him while she was tired. Luckily Erica's room was the second from the left so once they were up the stairs it was just a short walk left until they were in the bedroom. "Right, now into bed I think you've got work in the morning don't you?" He gently let Erica down on the bed pulling off the leather jacket she had been wearing and hung it up on the chair by her desk. He waited up she'd crawled between the sheets before walking back over and tucking them up around her shoulders. "Sleep well."

"Mom…thanks." Erica snuggled face down into the pillow after she'd thanked Stiles and he snorted in disbelief. "So typical you'd call me mom." He closed the blinds blocking out the bright moonlight before he left the room and went back out into the hall way. He scanned the hallway quickly for any more people that had decided the floor was a good place to sleep. Seeing none he quickly ducked his head into Jackson's room and saw it was empty. Stiles couldn't resist banging his head against the wall. "I swear if Jackson has decided to go walk about in the middle of the night there is no way I'm going to be able to find him." He shut the door slowly and pulled open Danny's door and walked in prepared to wake the sleeping boy up and ask if he knew where Jackson was.

The room was lit up with a soft glow and Stiles rolled his eyes when he saw that the source of it was Jackson's little nightlight. He moved closer to the bed already starting to get an inkling of the two bodies he might find. Danny was asleep in his bed with his arms tightly pulling Jackson into his chest. The blanket had slipped off the bed in the night and the two of them were subconsciously pulling closer together to keep warm. Taking pity on the two of them Stiles picked up the duvet and threw it back over them before tucking in the corners and leaving them to sleep.

He left the room and quickly checked up on Boyd who was fast asleep with his head phones blocking out all source of sound. He closed the door and went to check on Isaac but a large hand took his. Stiles jumped and yanked it back. "Who is there?" He failed around wildly in the dark trying to feel who it was. Finally his hand met a warm, strong chest and he felt his way up to the shoulder before leaning against it on instinct. "Derek. Did I wake you up?" He breathed in the rich scent of his mate, all the stress of not being able to focus and thinking he found another deer body melted away. Derek held Stiles and felt him go floppy in his arms and lifted him up so he was resting against his shoulder and his feet were off the ground. "Come to bed, I've got Isaac with me. There's no point checking his room."

Stiles just remained limp against Derek and he carried him into the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Isaac was already sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed so Derek settled Stiles on the left side of Isaac and snuggled in on the right, reaching over Isaac to pull Stiles closer and sandwich their blonde puppy in the middle.

"Night Derek." Stiles kissed Isaac's hair and squirmed closer to Derek so that he could rest his head against Derek's neck and fall asleep feeling safe.

"G'night Stiles."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hope you enjoyed this and please if you do please support my new help-group misha's little haircoats by liking the facebook page: www .facebook pages/ Mishas -lil- haircoat-family /617279534981288? ref=hl ((remove spaces))

Today was going to be a bad day. He didn't have to get out of bed to know that it was going to be a long and terrible day and there was nothing he could possibly do to make it any better for himself.

"Isaac we're late!" Jackson was yelling from the kitchen which meant that Stiles had probably had to leave for work early and Derek was out in the automobile shop. He hated it when Jackson drove him to school. He always insisted that Isaac went in the backseat squished in the middle by everyone else because 'he's the smallest.' But really it wasn't fair because Erica was only a few inches taller than him and it's only because she's a year older than him.

Then Jackson always teased him about being in the younger complex that separated the year tens from year elevens and twelves. He still got to have lunch with them but it was a longer walk to the canteen for him. Isaac resigned himself to having a bad day and rolled out of the bed surveying his room for clothes that looked remotely clean.

There was a red shirt thrown in the corner of his draw which he hadn't worn for a few weeks so he pulled it over his head and looked down seeing that he'd fallen asleep in his jeans anyway. "That'll have to be good enough. I just don't care enough to do anything else." He came out of his room and ignored the snigger from Jackson.

"Honestly Isaac it's like you need someone to dress you some days. Here." He tugged Isaac's shirt into position and Lydia ruffled his hair. "Hey pup. Stiles said to say good morning and Derek said to tell you that you're having a shower tonight."

Isaac didn't respond he just made his way out to Jackson's car and sat in the middle. Boyd climbed in on his left and tugged Erica onto his lap for the trip. Lydia petted Isaac's head before jumping in behind Danny and hugging him from the back. "Let's head off to school then Danny boy."

"Mmmh, Jackson is driving beautiful." The three of them started making sickeningly sweet comments with each other while Boyd and Erica embarrassingly kissed each other right next to Isaac. Normally he would have pulled out his phone but he left it in his school bag which Boyd had packed into the boot because Jackson was fussy about always having bags in the boot of the car and not resting on the seats. He leant his head against the head rest and did his best to block out the icky lip sucking sounds he could hear from Erica and Boyd.

It was a long five minutes for Isaac and by the time they arrived he was grumpier and more annoyed than he had been when he woke up. He scrambled to get out of the car ignoring the puppy school jokes from Jackson while he climbed out. Boyd had gotten out of the car too and helped him lift his heavy school bag onto his shoulders. He went in to hug Isaac but the younger boy side stepped him and started walking to his classes. "I'm not a puppy! You don't have to baby me."

Several of the girls giggled when they heard him yelling that to the car but Jackson didn't respond not wanting to start a fight over what was meant to be a joke. He watched Isaac head up the hill to his class room and turned to the others wanting to discuss what was wrong but they just waved him onwards. "Jackson he will get more upset if he thinks we're watching him, just go before he gets more upset." Jackson nodded and drove up to the senior part of the school. "Alright guys out of the car and keep your phones on you encase Isaac wants to talk."

Scott and Alison were already waiting for them and Jackson told him what happened before the two of them reverted back to pretending to hate each other. Alison and Lydia rolled their eyes, flouncing up into school with Erica just to their right.

Boyd sighed looking back down at the road where Isaac was probably in his classroom. He hoped the kid would be okay.

Isaac wiped his eyes of any tears and threw his bag roughly into the locker. He hated it when the others made fun of him because he was younger. It didn't mean he was any weaker he could do training just like they could. Derek even let him do more than they did when he had some energy left over.

"Hey Isaac it was super cute that your big brother helped you with your bag. Does he do that a lot because you're too small to lift it? Oh that's just so adorable!" A tall girl with big blonde eyes smiled widely at him and Isaac couldn't bring himself to hate her when she was being genuinely happy about Boyd helping him with his bag. He kicked the straps into the little metal box and slammed the doors shut. "Yeah well it is kind of annoying sometimes."

"It must be because they're so over protective, is that why you have to spend lunch with them a lot because they get so worried. That's so cute. My mom said that Lydia girl was really smart and was helping you with chemistry in the library on Wednesday." A red haired girl tugged the first brunette so that they were leaning in closer to Isaac and inspecting him like one of the boys in their magazines.

"Yes…she does." He used his English notes like a shield and ran all the way to his classroom. He managed to find himself a safe single table at the back of the room.

All of his lessons ran smoothly and Isaac was pretty impressed with himself as when lunch time came around he'd only managed to spill ink all over his shirt, be painted on by some guys in his art class, get gum flicked in his blonde hair and be pushed into a puddle by Bryan and all of his cronies.

Now he had dark muddy patches over his knees and calves. He sighed and walked up the drive to where the bigger school was ignoring the strange looks he got from the teacher on duty. He made his way into the canteen finally and all but collapsed onto the table with the rest of the pack.

Lydia gasped and clutched at his clean shirt. "What did you do – is that gum, oh no mud, oh my goodness please tell me that isn't acrylic paint." She ran her hands all over Isaac taking a tissue from Alison and wiping off as much as she could.

Erica snorted. "You look like someone pushed you into a puddle."

Isaac growled at her. "They did push me! A whole group of them and Derek said no fighting and so I couldn't push them away and then I just had to wait for them to go before I could come up here."

The whole table tensed when Isaac said he was pushed. Boyd shot them all warning looks and took Isaac up to get his lunch. While the two of them were gone the rest of the pack started discussing things. "What does he mean he was pushed into the puddle? He's not getting bullied is he?"

"Well that might explain why he's been in such a bad mood." Lydia was searching through her bag for cleaning products to help get Isaac looking presentable enough for classes again. "He just looked so helpless when he came up it was like having a little brother."

Danny held her bag open and grinned at her when she made comment. Scott shrugged swapping his orange juice for Jackson's apple, "it just doesn't seem like Isaac not to fight back."

"Derek did say no fighting and you know how intimidated Isaac gets. He still can't disobey curfew out of fear of being punished, never mind getting into a fight."

Jackson took Scott's salad and handed him his pasta, "but he knows that Derek wouldn't actually hurt him right?" The whole pack ignored the weird lunch exchange between the two and instead shifted over so that Boyd and Isaac could sit back on the table.

"What'd you get Isaac?" Scott was trying to be friendly to him and see if Isaac would open up about what was happening. But all he got was a mumbled 'something'. Lydia leant over and combed his hair gently, trying to work out all the gum.

Isaac chewed slowly ignoring the burning feeling on his lips. It wasn't like anything else could go wrong. He wrinkled his nose at the weird herb in whatever it was he was eating and pushed it aside. His head felt heavy and his lips were burning. "Mmmh. Lydia stop I've got a headache." Lydia stopped immediately. "It's supposed to make you…Isaac?"

The blonde looked up and the whole table stared at him. Scott was the fastest thinking out of all of them and quickly pushed Isaac out of the room. "This should not be happening, you're a werewolf. This shouldn't be…miss? Miss?" He called out after a teacher pushing a confused Isaac way out in front of him.

The teacher took one look at Isaac and dragged him by the hand to the infirmary. The nurse managed to give him a quick adrenaline injection before settling him down on the comfy chair. Scott sat with Isaac. The nurse inspected him, "goodness, your lips are all red around the edges. What'd you have for lunch honey something you shouldn't?"

Isaac shrugged and rested the back of his head against the nice cool wall. The throbbing had ebbed a little bit but it was still there. The nurse turned to Scott who just shrugged. "I didn't go up there and buy it with him."

"Well I'll bring his medical record up – sweetie do you want to call home? I don't think we should keep you here after a bad reaction." She sat down in her office chair and brought up Isaac's medical records. She scanned them. "So you're under guardianship of Stiles Hale and Derek Hale. I remember Stiles he was a nice boy, Derek pandered to him all through high school if I remember correctly." She handed Scott the school phone to call on and he did dial Derek's number knowing that Stiles would panic.

"Derek…its Scott Isaac had a bad reaction to something but he doesn't know what." He listened for a moment before turning to the nurse. "Derek said he has an allergy to rosemary."

The nurse frowned. "Well that's unusual. I don't think there was anything…I'll just check honey."

"Derek should we take Isaac home now…okay I'll see you in five." He hung up the phone and put it back listening to the nurse muttering.

"Alright turns out there were two dishes with rosemary today…such a strange thing to be allergic to I don't think anyone thought of labelling it. Goodness I'm sorry munchkin." She gave Isaac a huge smile and felt his forehead. "A little warm, just some sleep would do him good I think."

Scott nodded and helped him out into the car park where Derek was waiting. Scott helped Isaac into the car and waved them off.

Derek kept looking over at Isaac nervously. "I didn't realise you'd still have a reaction." He gripped Isaac's chin. "It does seem to be going down quickly. I'll just have to remember that now…I think Stiles was always careful about using it just encase." He let go and stroked Isaac's hair. "Just sleep, I'll sort out anything. You wouldn't want to miss tomorrow by being sick anyway."

There was no response, Isaac just rolled his head away and fell asleep staring out of the window. So Derek had to lift him out of the car and tuck him into bed. Then he proceeded to calm his husband who was demanding to know what had happened to his 'baby pup'.

Isaac had been drawn into a deep sleep when Derek finally let Stiles up and the two of them sat on either side of Isaac reading out stories and stroking his back.

When Isaac woke up his stomach growled and he stumbled his way into the kitchen blearily ignoring all the people that were bustling about the kitchen. He'd slept deeply last night and the effects of it had left him drowsy and hungry. He sat down on a kitchen stool and rested his head down on his arms.

Someone came up behind him and petted his back. "Not now Isaac, go upstairs and get dressed. We're almost late." Isaac didn't bother to comment back that he was hungry. He just slid off the chair and fought his way through the pack and back to his room. He sagged a little from the tiredness but the noise from outside the door kept him from falling back to sleep.

Dreading the busy day ahead Isaac pulled a fresh shirt over his head and yesterday's jeans before coming out of his room. He made it back down stairs again and leant against the wall his eyes drifting closed when someone dragged a comb through his hair. "Honestly Isaac, you must sleep like a mad man. Your hair is always such a mess when you get up." He deduced that the person was Lydia and that he was best off dealing with the pain of a hair brushing than he was to try and escape.

"Although your hair is such a pretty colour I can't really bring myself to mind all that much." Lydia dragged out another knot but they were all hurried along by Stiles. "Quick. Into the big car please, we're only taking the one today."

"I thought you hated that car Stiles?" Erica had loaded up her backpack with all the essentials for the day and Stiles was pulling everything out checking that she had everything for the third time that morning. "Yes, well I hate driving it. But Derek is driving it so it's not going to bother me that much."

Lydia started to push Isaac out of the front door so that they could grab the best seats when Stiles held up his hand. "Scott and Jackson you are not allowed to sit next to each other and Boyd I'm expecting you to be peacekeeper when I'm helping Derek with directions. Danny I want you sitting next to Jackson and Erica you're with Scott." They all nodded their understanding before diving for the car already arguing about who was in charge of the music for the road trip.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and let his mate steal a kiss before they both got in the car waiting for the puppies in the back seats to settle down. The both of them watched the squabble in the rear view mirror making sure everyone obeyed the few directions Stiles had given and that no one was left out. Boyd carefully directed everyone to a seat and tucked Isaac under his arm protecting him from the older members of the pack.

Derek had enough of waiting after two minutes and revved the car. "Is everyone ready to go? Too bad if you're not because I'm sick of waiting." He started driving and Erica and Lydia quickly sat down and buckled up their seatbelts. Stiles leant over to start some music but Derek stopped him. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

It was a three and a half hour drive to New York City from Boston and Isaac managed to wake himself up a little more as they drove. Isaac sat up straight and folded his arms he did not want to be here. He was cold and tired and he felt like he was going to be sick. But of course no one cared, just like no one cared yesterday when he got all those sores from something.

Boyd ruffled his hair noticing that the blonde looked grumpy and tried to wipe the frown off his face. Isaac just growled at him and elbowed him hard in the side. Boyd didn't seem too affected by it but Stiles told him off never the less. "Isaac! Don't hit anyone, we're all in the same car for a few hours and so we all have to be nice and courteous to each other."

Isaac mimicked him knowing that it would annoy Stiles. "_Isaac, don't hit anyone we're all in the same car for hours and we all have to be nice and courteous to each other."_

Derek lifted his eyes off the road for a moment and locked glares with Isaac through the mirror. "Isaac, behave."

The blonde felt a bit intimidated after Derek told him off and backed down immediately. "I'm sorry Stiles." Everyone tensed when Isaac used Stiles first name and didn't call him mom like usual but Stiles didn't say anything. Instead he reached back and patted Isaac's knee. "That's fine sugar. Did you get breakfast?" He started rummaging through the huge backpack.

Isaac didn't feel like eating after he got told off by Derek. "No, no I grabbed something." Stiles looked at him and sighed. "Well okay…if you're sure. But you know, I'd much rather you had a snack – does anyone else want a snack we might not have a chance to grab anything when we arrive."

Everyone but Isaac and Derek asked for some juice and Erica got some cookies to share with Scott but Isaac didn't want anything. Derek watched him from the driver's seat with a bit of concern. "Isaac are you alright? If you're feeling carsick I'd rather pull over now than later."

"I'm fine." Isaac turned to the window deliberately so that he didn't have to see Derek's stare and be intimidated into coming clean about still feeling sore and tired. The others would all smother him and treat him like a baby and friends from school were going to be there. He didn't want anyone seeing that he was the baby of the group. Although there were lots of people in the school who tried to tease Isaac about how all the girls just thought he was cute and thought of him as a younger brother rather than a 'dating type'.

Boyd wrapped a careful arm around Isaac's stomach and pulled him closer. He could sense that something was upsetting the teen and he was worried. Stiles made eye contact with Boyd who just shrugged and held Isaac closer.

With Isaac quiet and everyone else preoccupied with the in car television Derek had finally consented to getting the car ride was over quiet quickly. The pulled up near the stadium where the Red Sox and New York Yankees were playing that day. Stiles opened the huge doors on the left and Derek got the ones on the right. When Isaac climbed out Derek stopped him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders tugging him in close.

Isaac scowled the whole time, trying to act like a tough teenager. Stiles tried to take a photo of the two of them but Isaac shied away and went to hide behind Danny and Jackson. Derek let him run off but pulled Stiles in for a gentle kiss.

"Mom Erica pulled my hair!" Stiles turned away to break the kiss. "Erica please don't pull Scott's hair. We're in a public place try and act like we could take you to nice places." Derek nibbled at his neck until Stiles pushed him away and lightly smacked his nose. "Not in public Derek."

"Aww mom that's gross I don't want to know what you and Dad do at private." Jackson pulled a face and snuggled into Danny's neck. Danny shushed his boyfriend and sent Derek a pleading look to not respond.

Giving into the puppy eyes Derek kept quiet and let Stiles heard the rest of the pack into the stands where their seats were thankfully vacated and clean.

Isaac looked at them, slightly disheartened. He knew that the pack had been looking forward to a day at the baseball but all he really wanted was to sleep and then maybe a cuddle from stiles if the others wouldn't tease him.

Derek settled down next to him and Boyd sat down on the other. He sighed realising that he wasn't going to be able to sneak a cuddle from Stiles anytime soon and slid down in his seat trying to get comfortable on the plastic.

The heat was bearing down on him and it felt so warm that he closed his eyes and lifted his face to it trying to warm up his cold skin. Boyd stopped watching hoping that a bit of sun might cheer Isaac up and turned to the game. It was a fairly intense one with few runners making it past second base off the bat. Derek was up and clapping eagerly when the first runner made it home and Boyd was more than happy to stand up and clap with him. Isaac didn't but that never surprised him he was always shy when they were out in public, especially if he had to raise his voice which he though was a nice change to the loudness of his mate. He turned to her with a smile for a moment he allowed himself to think of having pups with her. Maybe they'd be like Isaac soft and shy although hopefully not with a history of abuse, or maybe they'd be like Erica full of vibrant energy. He was excited about the idea never the less.

Half way through the game Stiles leant over to check that Isaac was okay because he hadn't moved. He tapped Derek on the thigh and motioned for him to check. Derek rolled his eyes as he turned away from the game but jolted in surprise when he saw that Isaac had fallen asleep clutching onto his discarded leather jacket. He motioned to Stiles urgently hoping that they could get him somewhere quiet before the crowd decided that it was time to scream and cheer again.

He nudged Boyd who saw Isaac and snapped a quick photo before helping Derek lift him up and into Derek's arms. Derek cradled him against his chest, suddenly feeling the tiredness and the bit of hurt left from the bullying yesterday. He kissed Isaac's forehead feeling bad about not realising that his pup was tired this morning. He didn't mind missing the game for him then he nodded to Stiles whose mouth dropped open.

They looked at each other wondering what to do before Derek shrugged and just held him against his chest. When the crowd jumped up to scream he patted Isaac's back soothingly and adjusted his position, managing to keep Isaac drowsy and almost asleep by some miracle. He could feel just how much his pup needed sleep and he felt guilty about it.

He'd seen Boyd looking at Isaac before and he knew that Boyd and Erica were starting to have thought about having kids. It made him nervous to think that they were so young but he supposed most werewolf mates did have children young when their survival instincts told them that they were stronger and in their prime. Derek's main concern would be that Boyd would see him as an unfit parent sometime in the future. He knew that Isaac still flinched sometimes and was easily intimidated and often it felt like his fault that Isaac was still scared.

Then again the counsellor said that he was better than he could have expected. Derek looked over at Stiles when it was about five minutes to the end of the game and angled his head towards the exit. They wanted to leave before the exit became too crowded and the fans started screaming. Derek and Stiles stood up and the two of them hurried out of the stadium.

"He really fell asleep in there?" Stiles slid Derek's thick leather jacket onto Isaac to keep him warm and lead the way back to the car. "I can't believe it. Usually it takes hours before we can calm him down enough to get a few hours' sleep."

"I know…I think it must be the left over effects from the allergic reaction." He settled Isaac onto the back seat of the car and draped one of the blankets Lydia brought over him. "We're going to have to talk about this bullying sometime too you know."

Stiles smiled at him and fussed over Isaac's hair. "Not everything at once. He's sleeping now, which I'm going to take as a positive thing." The rest of the pack started to stream towards the car now and Derek and Stiles climbed up into the car warning everyone sharply that whoever woke up Isaac wasn't getting dessert.


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac yawned and stretched his legs out on the couch .He was tired and hadn't stopped working for days but he didn't think that Derek would be happy with him if he just fell asleep on the couch here. His alpha hadn't been to school or a long time and had subsequently forgotten the struggles and difficulties that were being a high school kid. Letting his back crack and twisting his neck around so that the joints could pop he tried in vain to convince himself to go back to studying. It felt like it had been an endless long journey of hard work and no rewards and he was pretty sure he failed his chemistry test.

His stomach rumbled and he rubbed it thinking about the last time that he had eaten. It had to be yesterday lunchtime and it was making his stomach cramp with hunger. Leaving his homework on the coffee table he stood up and staggered to the kitchen hoping that there would be a muesli bar so that he could eat and work at the same time.

Scott was already rummaging through the cabinet pantry looking for food. "Hey Isaac." He looked up and smiled at Isaac who brushed past him to get to the fridge. "Hey." He didn't say much else looking for his snack instead. "Have you seen any muesli bars?" He shut the fridge door giving up on finding the half chocolate ones.

"Yup, but I ate them." Isaac bit back a growl of annoyance and grabbed a few biscuits instead. "Great." He marched out of the kitchen trying his best to ignore Scott now that he'd managed to annoy him.

Scott didn't realise that Isaac was annoyed and ran on out after the blonde. "Hey Isaac! Isaac, are you still studying? If you're not we can go out and practice lacrosse. I asked Stiles but he's still busy being a boyfriend to Derek so there's not time for me." He gave a long suffering sigh but grabbed his and Isaac's lacrosse sticks in preparation for the game.

Isaac didn't even bother to be polite. "Give me my stick. It's not yours."

"What do you mean we're going to go play games of lacrosse remember?" Scott rubbed one eye with his hand blinking away the tiredness.

Narrowing his eyes in frustration Isaac made to grab his lacrosse stick but Scott held it up out of his reach. "Nu-uh. I've got it." He smirked and stepped back as Isaac made to grab the stick again. "What's the matter Isaac too much of a baby to catch it?"

"I'm not a baby!" He kicked Scott's shin hard and ripped Scott's stick out of his grip holding it hostage just like he held Isaac's.

"Why does Stiles call you that then?" Scott's hand shot out and grabbed his stick but Isaac refused to let go. "Give me mine back and I'll give you yours!"

The two of them yanked each other around and around in circles trying to pull the opposite stick free of their opponent. Scott slammed Isaac into the wall making his head crack against the wall. They both paused for a moment as Isaac registered what happened and then the pain that followed. His eyes flooded with reflexive tears and his hand reached behind him to grab at what he hoped was just going to be a bruise.

Scott froze for a moment feeling guilty for what he'd done. But then he remembered that if Isaac told on Derek what had happened he'd be in huge trouble. He leant forward and growled at Isaac. "Don't you dare go and tell Derek…or I'll tell everyone at school that you were crying and had to go cuddle with Stiles."

"I do not! I'm fine." Isaac used both hands to shove Scott onto the floor and then straddled his chest before he drew back a fist to punch into Scott's nose.

Unfortunately for Isaac Scott was quicker and he managed to grab Isaac's fist and pull him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He twisted Isaac's arm until he yelled. "Scott get off you're hurting me!"

"That's not my fault you're a cry baby." Scott kept pulling it and Isaac lifted his head and bit down onto Scott's wrist with his wolf teeth extended.

Scott clutched his wrist and scuttled back away from Isaac. But the blonde wasn't going to let him get away with hurting his arm and scrambled to his feet. "Get up Scott – or it'll just prove that you're the real cry baby of the family." He glared down at him and Scott wiped the few beads of sweat off his forehead before launching himself off the floor and into Isaac. The force of it caused them to both be slamming against the wooden door making a huge banging sound that echoed through the house. Isaac cried out loudly when Scott's body weight made his body hit against the wall for a second time that day.

The two of them fell to the floor and lay over each other in a huddled heap. The werewolf healing didn't block out the pain and their minds were both clouded with pain. Isaac pressed the heel of his palm against his eyes trying to stop the tears. He didn't want Scott to see him crying after the comments that he made.

It wasn't Isaac's fault that Stiles thought it was cute to call him baby. It probably was his problem that he didn't stop him saying it or complain about it but he liked it when Stiles called him that. It made him think that someone loved him.

They both lay crumpled on the floor until the door swung open and the familiar sound of heavy boots had them both scrambling to get off the floor.

Scott looked at Isaac nervously knowing that he couldn't let the blond call for Derek. They both could smell Stiles and Derek now and they knew that the commotion from moments ago had been heard. There was tension and Isaac gulped wondering what the punishment was going to be for denting a door.

Before Isaac could make a getaway or get a head start on explaining what happened, Scott swung a huge punch into Isaac's nose.

On instinct Isaac howled when the blood spurted and clutched at his nose. The bone knitted back together under his fingers and slowly the pain subsided. But it was too late Derek and Stiles burst into the living room. Derek was wolfed out with his eyes glowing fiercely and Stiles was right behind him his hand gripping onto a vial of wolfsbane.

Both of them froze in their position seeing the panic that they had caused in their alpha pair. Stiles immediately ran over to Isaac pulling tissues out of the box on the kitchen bench to wipe away the blood with. "Hands off Isaac let me see." He tried to control his panic telling him that Isaac was a werewolf and superhuman healing was one of the things that they had. So there was no chance that they'd have any serious damage. He gently wiped off the streams of blood and quelled his own fear that something was wrong.

Worried that Isaac was going to do him in for starting a fight Scott started to speak. "It wasn't my fault." Before he could continue Isaac pulled away from Stiles and yelled at him. "It was too you stole my stick and wouldn't give it back."

"I only did that because you were being grumpy and boring." Scott folded his arms then winced when the bruises on his back made that a painful position for him. He uncrossed his arms and winced when he heard Derek crossing the room so that he would be closer to the three of them.

"Stiles that's enough his face is clean now. Go wait in our room I'll be up in a moment." Derek pushed Stiles gently from the room ignoring the blabbered protests from his mate and shut the door gently.

"Honestly, I try and take Stiles out for one day and I come home to this? What kind of behaviour do you call this?" He folded his arms and leant against the back of the couch preventing them from sitting down. "What would have happened if we hadn't arrived when we did? Would you have kept hitting each other?" Neither of them responded unsure of how to answer.

Derek paused for a moment before continuing. "This is not the behaviour I ever want to see from either of you again. I do not want to see it from anyone in my pack and I will not tolerate it."

Scott opened his mouth and Isaac pinched his side to keep him quiet. Frustrated by being pinched Scott slapped Isaac's face. "Don't pinch me!"

"Then shut your mouth and don't argue." He pushed Scott in the shoulder getting annoyed at him all over again.

Derek was beside the two of them in an instant growing frustrated of dealing with his childish betas he decided just to treat them like children and settled a heavy hand on the back of Isaac's neck. "Enough."

Isaac almost dropped to the ground in submission when he heard his alpha's upset voice, he always hated to anger Derek and the reaction of his wolf was probably the main reason why. He could never hold his ground in an argument with Derek because it always wanted to keep Derek and Stiles happy even if it meant he couldn't do what he wanted.

Scott whined loudly but Isaac could see that he too was fighting not to do the same and drop onto his belly to show that he was sorry.

Derek rolled his eyes at the both of them. "It's alright don't get upset." Isaac wriggled away from his hand a little bit and Derek narrowed his eyes his wolf seeing it as defiance. Derek firmly pressed his fingers into the sides of Isaac's neck making him go floppy and sleepy. He held Isaac up by the scruff of his neck for a moment seeing Scott's eyes widen with worry before he pulled Isaac back into his chest. Isaac's eyes met his and he looked a little upset at losing his ability to move himself but Derek figured he wasn't panicking so it was okay.

"Since you two have been acting like children I'll treat you like one. You can both take a nap until you're ready to behave." He ignored the begging look that Scott gave him at the thought of everyone knowing he'd been given nap time like a child. Isaac just closed his eyes in relief and let Derek carry him the few steps to the couch before he settled Isaac down on the cushions. "Go to sleep Isaac." He crouched down next to his youngest beta and ran his fingers through the blond curls. "I'm not angry or upset with you. It's alright, just go to sleep." He looked at the coffee table and smiled a little when he saw the studying papers. "You and Scott have just exhausted yourselves. When you wake up me and Stiles will be here I promise. But you won't be getting up until one of us tells you you're allowed to get up." He allowed himself a small smile when he saw Isaac's shoulders relax and his eyes close. He was becoming better and better at helping Isaac with the left over fears from his father's abuse.

"Alright come on Scott. There's the same punishment for both of you." Scott looked towards the door as if he was considering running off Derek just grabbing him by the back of the neck too. Sighing disappointedly down at his beta he took him out of the living room and into the one opposite where there was a larger couch that they used for pack nights. He pushed Scott down to rest on it and looked him firmly in the eyes. "You will not get up into either me or Stiles comes to get you – understand?" Scott nodded and looked back at Derek like he wanted to say something.

Sighing Derek kneeled down next to Scott and placed one heavy hand on his head. Scott could feel the authority of his alpha and he gave up trying to resist the order to sleep and just let his eyes close. He figured that Derek had probably heard everything that happened anyway. Alphas just do things like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek stared down helplessly at the two young children who had crept closer to him as the pack continued to stand around them both awkwardly. Finally deciding that it was time to stop staring, Alison crouched down and held her arms out to the smallest one that reminded Derek of Isaac. "Hey sweetheart I'm Alison."

There was no oral response and Alison stayed there for a while hoping he might come. After a moment the blond she was trying to catch whimpered and shuffled to Derek. He clutched onto the material of Derek's jeans and scooted further away from Alison. Derek looked down at him without smiling and then scanned the rest of his pack. "They don't seem to be hostile so I suppose we should just leave them encase their parents come looking."

Their likeness to Jackson and Isaac, the two missing pack mates, was making Derek nervous. He wanted to get out of there before they ended up fooling themselves into thinking that they were Isaac and Jackson. Because last time he checked Isaac was a sixteen year old and Jackson was almost eighteen, definitely not four year olds. They were both tiny compared to him and the tallest stood just above Derek's knee.

Scott looked awkward after the clear rejection that the blonde one gave his girlfriend. "Well we can't just leave them here Derek. They're just kids someone could be looking for them."

Danny crouched down and held his hand out to the one that looked like Jackson. "Hey there buddy. You look like my older friend Jackson." He smiled hoping that he wouldn't be rejected like Alison.

There was confusion clear on the little face and he looked at Danny with an almost pout. He pointed at himself and opened his mouth to say something then shut it quickly again scared to say something to the big people. He knew who one of them was but Isaac was with him and he didn't want to share.

Danny's eyebrows shot up with surprise as he saw the miniature 'Jackson pout' and Lydia's mouth dropped open. Isaac giggled at their faces his little hand still wound around Derek's jeans. The whole pack stood there as they slowly started to come to terms with the idea that this might just be the actual missing pack members.

"Guys, hey sorry – wow hello little people." Stiles grinned at them both. "I'm –uh?" He was suddenly bombarded by the both of them. "Stiles!"

Stiles let them climb all over him. "Who are these little people that know me so well?" He looked up at Derek hoping for a decent explanation. Derek looked awkward and just shrugged. "Uh I'm not quite sure, we were thinking that maybe they were just lost kids but…they look so much like Isaac and Jackson."

"Jackson's my name." Stiles turned to the kid who was sitting on his left leg and gave him a smile. "And that's Isaac next to you right?"

The now dubbed Jackson nodded and rolled his eyes and nodded thinking that the person who smelt like safety was being silly. Stiles brushed back his hair. "Oh my god…off to Deaton." Derek nodded at his mate's decision and scooped down to pick up the Isaac little person while Stiles picked up the Jackson one. They looked at each other hesitantly unsure of how to go about actually getting them to Deaton in the first place. It was a long walk back and they weren't sure if the younger ones could hold up being in the summer heat for so long.

Eventually Erica broke their silence and just started walking back to the cars. "There's nothing you can do about it boys, just keep walking and if they pass out we'll deal with it when we get there."

Derek nodded and followed her lead nudging Stiles to get him moving. "Derek how is it that Isaac and Jackson could possibly be in this position?"

There was a moment of silence and Stiles shook his head as he saw the cringe on Derek's face. "Well…they both were just lying around so I told them to go do something useful. Then when they asked what they could possibly do I told them there was a witch problem in the woods and they should go deal with it."

Stiles glared at him. "You sent my puppies out into the woods on a wild goose chase for a witch that actually exists!" Jackson jumped when Stiles raised his voice and he instinctively stroked his back to let him know that it was okay.

"…Yes. But in my defence I didn't know that there actually was a witch…well I did but I thought she'd be dead or moved on. So it shouldn't have really been a problem. Right?" Derek looked around at the rest of the pack hoping that one of them would decide now would be a really good time to jump into the conversation and defend Derek from his angry mate.

No one said a word and Stiles slapped his shoulder. "I don't care what you thought was okay. If they're at home and safe you can't complain. We've discussed before that I'd rather have them home and safe where I can watch them than out and around the place." Isaac watched as Stiles berated Derek and eventually Stiles had to stop because he could see that it was upsetting him.

"We'll talk more about this later Derek." He shifted Jackson in his arms and sighed with relief when he saw his beloved Jeep. "Hello, my beautiful baby." He walked a little faster towards his car but Derek grabbed his arm and steered it towards the black Chevy Camaro. "I don't think the kids would really enjoy a drive in that bombshell whether they be Jackson and Isaac or not."

"My car is perfectly enjoyable. You do not understand the complete perfection that is my Jeep." Derek nodded and shut the door on Stiles. "Sure it is." He turned and looked at the two tiny people who stared straight back at him. "Great…you guys look small enough to need booster seats." He groaned and ignored the sniggers of his pack. "Alright, Danny you hold Jackson and Boyd you grab Isaac." He waved his hand and climbs into his own seat waiting a few seconds to make sure that they were all secured in before he drove off going as fast as he could.

Luckily Beacon Hills wasn't a very big place so it only took them a few minutes to get to the vets. "Deaton are you there?" Scott ran in holding the door for Boyd and Danny who were carefully leading in their little people by the hands.

Deaton came out and wiped his hands on his cloth looking exasperated by his employee's lack of manners. "Yes Scott?"

"Sorry…but I think we shrunk Isaac and Jackson." Deaton tilted his head so that he could see around Scott and chocked when he saw Isaac and Jackson. "Oh dear sweet Jesus, what did you boys do." He lifted Isaac up noting that he was very pliant and not distressed. "I'm going to assume magic did this."

"Derek thought it would be a brilliant idea to send them both on a witch hunt." Stiles glared at Derek who just shrugged and watched as Deaton continued to inspect Isaac. "Well they both seem relatively healthy and if my guess is correct they're both around four." He ruffled Isaac's curls and let Derek pick him back up.

The pack stood around as Deaton heaved two huge books onto the desk and began reading. "Well if its witch magic…well…" Deaton pulled a face. "You'd probably be best contacting their parents."

Derek was instantly by Deaton's side. "Why? What is it? Is it something life threatening?" His eyes flashed with worry for Isaac and the blond picked up on it squirming in discomfort. Sensing that he'd caused more alarm than the problem was worth he tried to calm him down. "Please, it's nothing fatal Derek. It's just that it's impossible to reverse the magic of a forest witch especially reversing magic from one as old as the Beacon Hills reservoir. My mother warned me off angering her…I suppose we should just be lucky this is all she did." He smiled. "You two boys probably caught her soft spot somehow. You should be very – Isaac?" The blond had snuggled up into Derek and burrowed in his shirt.

"It's alright." Derek held Isaac tighter and him rub against his skin to get Derek's scent on him. "I probably should have expected this. Isaac and his wolf were always more closely connected than the others. He just needs to smell like me."

Deaton nodded in understanding and then patted Derek on the back. "I guess this is kind of the best opportunity you'll get to welcome yourself to fatherhood then." The whole pack went silent realising for the first time that if this was permanent there was no way that they could give him back to his parents. Derek looked a little shocked at this revelation too but one look at Isaac told him that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Aww, he really is the baby puppy now." Erica cooed over Isaac petting his hair and clamouring to be able to hold him herself.

Lydia tapped Jackson's button nose. "Oh my gosh Danny! We've got an adorable little Jackson now. I can finally buy all of those adorable little Gucci outfits I saw the other day. Do you think he'd look cuter in a little suit or…oh who am I kidding you'd look gorgeous in anything." She smiled and scooped him out of Danny's grip.

Stiles looked over at Lydia who was getting carried away with all the prospects that came with having a miniature Jackson. "Lydia Jackson has parents he'll be taken to them."

Deaton looked awkward. "Stiles you can't exactly leave him with his parents. He's not the old Jackson, look." He clicked his tongue to get Jackson's attention and then snapped a photo. As usual the eyes showed up as bright flares. "You really can't expect them to deal with young cubs can you?"

Stiles looked defeated while Lydia was just delighted. "We can just tell them what happened and then it'll be up to us raise a brand new fashion prince!"

Chuckling Danny threw an arm over her shoulder. "Let's just take things one at time. We don't even know if he remembers anything and even if he does he's still Jackson. He's still our _Eighteen _year old Jackson." Danny looked at the little version of Jackson that was snuggled in Lydia's arms. "We have to at least try to reverse it."

"Did you miss what I said?" Deaton pointed to Jackson. "That is permanent. He's going to grow up all over again. Most likely totally differently to how you remember him."

Derek looked slightly queasy at the fact that he was now raising a four year old werewolf cub. Stiles helped him into a chair. "It's alright, we're mates right? We can sort this stuff out."

Scott looked at the pack. "We don't even know what were wolf babies are like."

"Mayhem… they're complete and utter mayhem." Derek held his head in his hands. "That's especially true when they're young. Dear sweet Jesus it's like having three stiles instead of one."

Isaac whimpered thinking that Derek hated him now. Stiles heard the whimper and tugged Isaac in towards him. "Shh Derek's not upset with you. He's just being silly." He sat down on Derek's knee and propped Isaac up on his hip. "Alright we can do this, Lydia and Danny you're taking Jackson. We can take Isaac, Alison and Scott you're babysitters whenever we need them and same goes for you and Erica Boyd."

"But we have to tell Jackson's parents." Stiles scratched the top of his head. "Yeah we will Danny. But they're in Canada right now. Let them enjoy their break. Then we can hit the supernatural on them when they're back okay?" The pack nodded and Stiles beamed down at Isaac. "So let's get what we need sorted out shall we?"

Derek opened his mouth to complain but Stiles held up his hand. "The police department has access to all these really cute baby stuff because sometime social workers can't deal with the kids so we take them in for the night. I'll call up dad tell him ring me through and then we can introduced him to his new grandchild."

Deaton snorted but started wiping down his benches again. "Go easy on your father Stiles. He did only just get over the fact that you're the mate to an alpha werewolf."

Stiles wasn't listening he was too busy babbling away to his father in German. Derek couldn't follow along and Scott could only pick up a few words. Finally he was off the phone and he twirled Isaac around who was giggling. "We've got the pass code. Now come on, I need strong puppies to help me carry things." Stiles walked out without bothering to tell anyone where the warehouse was.

~~~~!~~~~~~~

Once they'd finally gotten Stiles to tell them the directions they arrived at the place in five minutes. Stiles' dad was leaning against the door with his arms folded waiting for them. "Stiles I swear if this is some kind of…holy fries that isn't what I was expecting. " He peered through the car window and got an eyeful of golden haired baby Isaac. "So how long is this stuff gonna last?"

Derek gave Stiles the evil eye for not telling his father the whole story and Stiles shrank down in his seat. "Say hello to your new godson?"

John stared at Isaac, and then looked back at his son. He shook his head and walked away from the car to open the garage door. "Have kids they said. It'll be great they said." He sighed and waved them in. "Well hurry up I can't have my grandson without a nice crib or anything."

Isaac bounced up and down full of energy. "Run, run, run Isaac run!" He bounced higher looking at the piles of furniture everywhere and getting excited to go climbing. Stiles laughed and let him out of the car. Isaac was gone in a flash his little footsteps unheard in the warehouse. Stiles stopped laughing immediately. "Isaac. Isaac come back here please." His heart thumped with worry. Derek growled. "Honestly he's four why did you let him out!"

The two o the were about to start arguing when a familiar fit of giggles sent them dashing down the first isle. Derek yelled over his shoulder, "Boyd you get the baby stuff we'll get the baby!"

They saw a little slip of Isaac before he was tearing down the next isle still thinking it was all a game. Desperate Derek called out. "Isaac! Come here." But the toddler either didn't understand or didn't feel like responding. Groaning in frustration he sped up a little more.

Finally they reached a dead end and they spotted Isaac at the end of it trying to climb over a rocking chair. Stiles closed his eyes in relief and sprinted to him. "Isaac." He coddled him straight against his chest and smothered him in kisses. Isaac laughed and giggled like he hadn't been the cause behind Stiles' worry.

Derek tapped Isaac on the nose firmly making the four year old wince and pull away. "You come when I call you." He was trying to remember the rules and punishments his mother had when he was younger. Unfortunately for him he only remembered a few things it was peter who would remember everything. So he'd have to agree to going in on their parenting adventure half blind. Boyd called out that the truck had arrived at the hale house. The three of them headed back to the exit of the warehouse with Isaac shying away from taps on his nose.

!~~~~!~~~~

It was a short drive back and Stiles and Danny sent the rest of the pack to set up the nursery. The two of them started making afternoon tea while trying to figure out what they were going to do. Danny whined to Stiles over the top of his tea mug, "Lydia's so excited for this, but she's got that internship with the labs now. I'm going to end up a unhappy kept man – I'm gay stiles, I can't live and look after a baby with Lydia!" He slapped his forehead and groaned. "It's not that I don't think Jackson is adorable, he so is. But I can't see myself living and taking care of him."

Stiles nodded. "Well I guess you didn't really have much time to prepare for this. Me and Derek have been talking about adopting, so we're kind of familiar with the idea." When Danny opened his mouth Stiles held up his hand. "Derek is terrified he's going to raise any pups wrong. I think we'll try with Isaac then we can take Jackson if things are settling well." Danny closed his mouth, his hope of not having to raise his old best friend stunted.

Danny nodded and was about to give his thanks when they heard a cry coming from outside. It sounded like the two four years olds that were supposed to be playing in the kitchen with them. The both of them panicked as they realised the two cubs had left the room. Seeing the door open Stiles sprinted to it cursing the curiosity of the little people.

He spotted Isaac sobbing and rubbing his eyes. Isaac sobbed wanting comfort from Stiles. "Jackson's being mean to me!" The dirt stung his eyes and he could feel it covering his face. As he opened his mouth to call for stiles some of it even got in his mouth. "Stiles!" He sat down on the ground and cried for Stiles until the young adult gave him and moved closer. Stiles sighed in relief seeing that there wasn't any serious injury. "Oh baby. Come on you're alright. It's just a bit of dirt." He scooped Isaac up and kissed the little fingers.

"Jackson, did you throw dirt at Isaac?" Danny picked up Jackson to stop him running away and looked at him sternly. "You can't throw dirt at people. It's naughty." Jackson pouted and buried his face in Danny's shoulder. Unable to punish him when he snuggled right up against him Danny patted his back. "Don't do it again." Jackson nodded but stuck his tongue out at Isaac when Stiles and Danny weren't looking.

The four of them made their way back inside and Stiles patted Isaac's back the whole time. "Don't feel bad Danny. It's not Jackson's fault, I think Isaac's due in for a nap now anyway."

Hearing that he was about to be put to bed Isaac started whining and struggling in Stiles' arms. "I don't want to go to bed!" He tugged at the jacket hoodie and started bawling again.

"Oh, look who's here!" Stiles bounced Isaac up and down, patting his back desperately to get him to calm down. Derek raised an eyebrow but obligingly took the offered puppy. Isaac realised that Stiles wasn't holding him anymore and stopped crying. It took him a moment but he finally managed to recognise his daddy.

"Derek" Isaac grinned and patted his chin. He pulled his hand back and stared at it fascinated. "S'all spiky." He reached up and patted Derek's beard again giggling and happily chattering away to him. Derek was unperturbed by the cuteness of it all and carried Isaac into the nursery they'd managed to set up for him. Copying what his mother had once done for him Derek lay Isaac down on his stomach and stroked his back softly. He continued stroking along Isaac's back until the soft breathing alerted him he was asleep.

When he came back down the stairs Stiles had a cup of tea ready for him and was researching four year olds online. "I think we're screwed Derek. There's no baby forum for tiny werewolves."

Derek snorted. "I don't think most people are that surprised when they have a baby."

"I don't even know what he can eat!" Derek pulled a face at how he was going to explain four year old diet to Stiles. "Well…I mean they're developing their wolf form a lot when they're younger. Um…so they kind of eat a lot of raw insides."

Stiles turned green. "As in stomach and bladder and brain and intestines and the stuff we should dissect?" Derek nodded calmly. "And milk."

"Oh milk. Yes Wonderful. Raw animal and milk." He banged his forehead against the table. "I'm raising a wolf cub. I cannot believe it."

Derek looked surprised at Stiles. His own mouth opened without consented and the stupid dumb words came tumbling out of his mouth. "I love you." He winced the minuted that he said them. Sure he and Stiles were mates, but he'd never told him outright that he loved him. But with the baby Isaac and seeing him all small and vulnerable it brought up new instincts.

Stiles smiled slightly glad to hear the words from his alpha. "Please say that again with as many words as you possibly can manage."

"I love you. I love you and I love our cub and overall you're making my wolf very happy." Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Inside his wolf howled with relief after finally telling his mate he loved him.

"Derek, Stiles?" Derek snorted when their kiss was broken by little hands patting at their legs. "I guess he still interrupts us even when he's little."

"This little monster, I think, should go in the sink." Stiles scooped him up and pretended to turn around to go dump him in there. Isaac shrieked with laughter. "Not a monster! Not a monster!"

Derek shushed them both and shook his head at Isaac. "I put you to bed not five minutes ago. Why're you up?" Isaac wriggled around and frowned at Derek. "I'm not tired. I don't want to sleep." He looked sideways at Derek wanting to see how his crossed arms made him react.

Derek tapped Isaac's nose firmly again and waved to Stiles to head up stairs. "If Isaac came down for no reason then we better take him back up."

"No!" Isaac gave Derek a pleading look. "My tummy hurts." Stiles stopped walking towards the staircase immediately. "Does it?" He looked to Derek worriedly. Derek chewed his bottom lip and shrugged he wasn't the baby whisperer. They were both about to call Deaton out of sheer panic when Isaac's stomach gave a little rumble.

Derek sighed in relief. "You're hungry Isaac. That's why it hurts." Stiles looked relieved. "Right, so you need some fresh animal. Why don't you let Daddy go get you some." He chuckled waving his hands for Derek to go outside.

"Daddy?" Isaac looked confused for a moment like he hadn't realised what Derek was. The two adult people in the room suddenly froze, realising that Isaac wouldn't get the joke just yet. Derek was about to open his mouth and tell Isaac they were just joking but he locked eyes with Isaac just before he said it. The big blue eyes were wide and happy. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose but nodded at Isaac. "Yeah, I'm something like that."

Stiles smiled at him grateful that Derek hadn't snubbed the little cutie. "Alright baby, should we make something warm while daddy goes hunting?" He was so going to call Derek daddy now. Isaac didn't respond he just curled up against his chest and hugged his little stomach. Sighing Derek left the warmth of his own house to go find a rabbit or something.

"Hmm…Derek did say animal parts and milk. So…no formula but cows' milk is probably okay. What do you think?" He continued talking to Isaac as he pulled out one of the new baby bottles. "Now, warm will probably suit you better. My dad always used to give me warm milk before bed. Even when I was really big he'd make me warm milk." He sat Isaac up on the bench and put the milk in the microwave. He put on the kettle to make him and Derek a cup of tea.

"So Isaac, do you remember me and Daddy at all?" Stiles leant against the bench keeping one hand on Isaac's shirt so that he couldn't fall off.

"Yes." Stiles frowned at the simple answer but let it be. "So you don't remember anything else? Scott, Erica, werewolves, your father…?" He listed off keywords wondering if any of them would trigger a reaction. Isaac just stared at him in confusion.

"Huh, guess not." He pulled the milk out of the microwave and looked triumphant. "Look! Here we have baby's first bottle of milk." Unable to resist the urge Stiles leant back and snapped a picture saving it to his phone. Isaac just watched him looking as confused as ever and held his hands out for the milk.

Putting his phone away Stiles lifted Isaac and the bottle off the bench and settled down in the big squishy couch in the front room. He handed the bottle to Isaac and turned on the television. "Awesome, we didn't miss CSI." He settled back and scanned the screen trying to deduce what he'd missed. Isaac raised the bottle to his mouth awkwardly and sucked the teat gently. A hot rush of milk burned his tongue. Surprised by it he dropped the bottle onto the floor and burst into tears.

Stiles jumped when Isaac started crying. His heart raced, "you alright, what happened?" He checked Isaac over looking for injuries. "Is it your tummy?" He placed at hand on his stomach feeling for anything. He didn't feel anything but Isaac pushed his hand away and continued bawling.

Panicking Stiles started begging Isaac. "Just tell me what it is, please Isaac? Just one word, that's all you have to say. Come on baby."

"Ah." Isaac stuck his tongue out and opened his mouth wide before he returned to sobbing. Stiles frowned for a moment wondering how that could possibly explain anything. Then he slapped himself on the forehead. "The milk was too hot." He pulled Isaac onto his lap and rubbed his back. "Oh I'm sorry." He picked up the bottle and poured a bit onto his wrist wincing when it was too hot for his skin. "I'll cool it down okay?" Keeping Isaac close to him he placed the bottle under the cold tap and let the water run. "Shh, shh, it'll be okay." He bounced Isaac from side to side sighing in relief when he finally stopped bawling.

"There." He checked it on his wrist again. "There, it's just lukewarm now. You try it?" He held it to Isaac's lips but he pulled back unwilling to be burnt again. Stiles clicked his tongue. "Come on puppy, it's not burning I promise." Isaac kept his lips sealed shut.

Hopelessly Stiles rubbed Isaac's belly. "It'll help you feel all better in here. Just a little bit then I won't make you try it again if it hurts. I promise." Isaac gave him his big watery puppy eyes but opened his mouth obediently. Stiles held it up for him and walked back to the couch, helping Isaac drink it. The two of them settled against the arm of the chair, with Isaac in Stiles' lap.

Stiles turned back to watch the show, enjoying the feeling of having someone small in his arms. He dropped a kiss on Isaac's hair and settled in to wait for Derek. It was only twenty minutes later when Derek re-emerged looking very grumpy and holding a limp dead rabbit. There was blood all over it that the head was ripped off. Stiles stared at it, looked down at Isaac who was still happily drinking from the bottle and shook his head. "Hell no."

Derek glared at him. "I did not go out in the middle of the night, catch a hopping rabbit for no reason just to have you reject it." Stiles glared at him. "You put that thing far – far – away from the house. There's no way I could actually let him eat that – what was I thinking?" Stiles picked Isaac up and walked back to the kitchen. They had some mincemeat left over from last night. He could reheat that and feed it to him. Isaac whined unhappily when he was disturbed from his bottle.

"Take Isaac for me? I'll re-heat this and…don't you dare! Derek!" Stiles growled at his mate, but it was too late. Isaac already had a mouthful of rabbit organs. The blonde boy chewed it quickly and swallowed, unaware of the horrified stare that Stiles was giving him. He opened his mouth for more. "Mnn!" Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles and tore off another piece. "Honestly Stiles, he's a werewolf puppy. What do you honestly expect – he would eat vegetables?"

Stiles motioned to the rabbit. "That, darling, is a carcass. A dead, rotting carcass those are unsanitary for small children." His last sentence had a heavy sarcastic tone to it and Derek pulled his mate to his side easily. "This will keep him healthy. It'll be a while before normal food can sustain him."

"Oh that's wonderful. We're going to have the whole house full of dead rabbits." He pulled a tissue out and wiped the corner of Isaac's mouth. "Careful you're getting blood everywhere…oh god that just sounded bad." He wiped Isaac's fingers which had somehow become covered in the bloody mess too. Derek growled into his ear. "Calm down." Stiles leant heavily against Derek and smiled at Isaac. "It's okay I'm not upset at you."

Derek fed Isaac the last of the juicy parts of the rabbit. "All better?" He wasn't sure how much Isaac would eat because he couldn't remember how much that he had eaten when he was Isaac's size. Isaac nodded and held his arms out to Stiles having worked out that Stiles would carry him places.

Stiles kissed Isaac's nose but grabbed the rabbit by a foot instead. "I'm going to go put this very, very far away. Derek, take him into the living room, it's warmer in there."

He left the kitchen and Isaac held his arms out to Derek. Smiling slightly at him Derek lifted him up and carried him into the living room. He could see that Stiles had been in there already because he had left CSI playing on the television. He sat Isaac down on the floor letting him explore everything that he could see. Watching him toddle around Derek reminded himself to make Alison and Scott pick up some toys tomorrow.

Isaac played happily for a bit, leaving Derek a few minutes in peace before Stiles came back in. The three of them hung out in the living room until there was another whimper from Isaac. Derek's good hearing picked it up immediately and he turned away from the television and to Isaac instead. Isaac was staring at his stomach and poking it with an unhappy look on his face. Derek watched him for a moment longer before he held his arms out to Isaac. "Come here pup." He knew exactly what was going on and how to fix it his mother had done it to him when he was younger.

Isaac shuffled over listening to his stomach gurgle uncomfortably. He stood just out of arms reach still shy of close contact with his alpha. Taking away Isaac's choice to come closer to him Derek pulled Isaac down onto his lap. He let the cub settle for a moment, getting used to his position. It didn't take long until Isaac's fascination with being up so high was removed by stomach pain. He clutched it again and whimpered his little shoulders tensing as it hurt more.

Reminded of what he was supposed to be doing Derek placed one soft hand on his stomach. "It's alright Isaac just breathe." He began to rub his hand over Isaac's belly. "I should have warned you something like this would happen." He kissed Isaac's forehead gently and held him on his lap while he rubbed his belly.

Stiles came in through the door way and giggled when he saw what Derek was doing. "That is adorable." Isaac was splayed out over Derek's legs. His shirt had ridden up so that Derek could rub it better and he made contended little noises every so often. Derek snorted. "you find everything adorable." He patted the spot next to him wanting Stiles to sit next to him on the couch. But his mate shook his head. "No, it's ten o'clock. I don't know much about kids. But I do know that it's way too late for him to be up." He held out his hand to Derek. "Come on we can put him to bed together." He smiled and Derek stood up, holding Isaac tightly against his body. He took Stiles hand and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be right. Ten is pretty late for a kid."

"Mhmm, hurry up sourwolf." Stiles climbed the stairs to Isaac's room. The nursery had been set up inside Isaac's old room. The walls were still peeling and there were one or two pictures of Isaac's first family on the floor. The pack had found them under the bed and weren't sure what to do with them. Stiles winced looking at them, "what are we going to tell him when he grows up?"

Derek shrugged. "We don't really have to tell him anything." He settled Isaac down on the little bench as he was drifting off to sleep now. Stiles held out a little pyjama top and shorts. Derek took them and the two of them worked in tandem to get little Isaac dressed for bed. Stiles hesitated before lying him down. "Do you think he should brush his teeth?"

Derek just shrugged. "I don't really know. We'll deal with all that stuff in the morning. For now, send the little one to bed then…bed ourselves." Stiles snorted hearing Derek's words, "I'll bet."

AN:: sorry this took so long! 3


	14. Chapter 14

"Derek! Honey, grab the milk for Isaac please." Stiles pressed the phone back to his ear. "No sorry sir I am listening. I really am…yup. Monday! – uh it's not a problem." He winced and continued listening to what his boss had to say.

Derek sighed and poured the milk out for Isaac. "I guess this move really changed things for us huh?"

"Yeah. Stiles doesn't seem as relaxed as he used to be. That boss of his makes him smell anxious." Isaac dug into his cereal and shoved a huge mouthful into his mouth.

"Easy kid, I know you're hungry but eating like a slob won't change anything." He put down a glass of orange juice next to Isaac. "I promise we can go hunting tonight. Okay?" He ruffled Isaac's hair and headed down the hallway after Stiles. "Stiles, what was all that about?"

Stiles was sitting at his computer hammering away furiously at a word document. He held up his hand to silence Derek. "I know I promised that I would be quitting my job and all that. But really Derek, he needs me." He continued typing away. "That new assistant of his is helpless. Honestly she thought it would be alright to take the weekend off and now he's got some ridiculous…Derek? No! Derek I hadn't saved that." He stared at the laptop which had just been forced into shutting down by Derek.

"You agreed when I let Isaac move here you'd stop working so hard. You promised you'd be the person he needed." He sat down on a chair. "Stiles, I love you so much. You know that. But this move was all about Isaac, I need him to grow up to be a happy Beta. I've been talking to some other packs. One is led by a very maternal alpha. He needs a mate and a pup…I need someone to look after Isaac." He looked at Stiles with sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry Stiles but you're just not what Isaac needs."

"What? No, please. You've got to understand it was just this once…" He trailed off when Derek pressed a finger to his lips.

"You left my puppy alone on the weekend. He's eight Stiles. In werewolf years he's a young cub, open and vulnerable. Even in human years he's a baby." He shook his head. "There are still the memories of what Isaac's biological father did to him. He was terrified – I don't want to see that again. So I think the best option is to love and leave you Stiles. I have to protect my cub and that means bringing in the best mate for the den."

There was a little whimper from the door and Derek turned to see his cub watching from the doorway. He rubbed his face with one hand and held the other open to Isaac. "Come here." Isaac didn't hesitate to fling himself against his alpha. He started to sob the second that he felt Stiles' sad gaze on his back. "Don't leave Stiles Daddy." He buried his face into the black V-neck shirt that Derek had on.

"Buddy…" Derek didn't know what to say to Isaac and opted for just pulling him up onto his knee. "You know sometimes we all have to do things that we don't like well this is one of those times. I love Stiles very, very much. But…" He looked up at Stiles and smiled sadly. "We could never be what the other needed."

Stiles watched them both ignoring that fact that his eyes were filling with tears as best as he could. Derek nodded at Stiles before lifting up Isaac as he stood. "Well…the pack did say to come whenever. So I'll leave you to sort things out." He rubbed Isaac's back and held him in place when he fought to get to Stiles.

Stiles waved him off, giving him the biggest bravest smile he could manage before his boss rang again. Without hesitation he pulled his eyes away from Isaac, missing as they walked out of the study and began a discussion with his boss.

~!~~!~

"Isaac. Behave or you'll be a very sorry puppy." Derek fitted Isaac into the back seat with his stuffed tiger propped up happily next to him.

Isaac gave him a tear stained, sulky look but didn't offer any more resistance. Derek patted his head and climbed into the driver's seat. "You know pup this man is very, very nice and so is his pack. I am sure you are going to love him." He smiled widely, avoiding the fact that they were a very traditional pack – and they were all Derek's age and older.

Isaac just held his stuffed toy tighter and kept staring at the steering wheel. Derek sighed and his shoulders dropped. "I know. You liked Stiles. I liked Stiles too. But, he was too busy for us. In this pack the submissive of the Alpha pair always makes time for the cub. I've observed them and asked questions of related packs. You'll love it I'm sure."

Again there was no answer from Isaac and Derek just sighed and kept his eyes on the road searching for the turn off point. "You know, the pack is actually stationed on a huge reserve, we could go hunting every night. You'd never have a rumbling tummy again." He reached back and tickled Isaac. He was relieved when he heard a happy little gurgle.

"Alright here we are." He turned down the street and looked at all of the houses. "Now he said number twenty seven…ah." He almost stopped the car when he spotted it.

A huge house loomed at the end of the street and Isaac pressed himself back against the seat of the car. He did not want to be going anywhere near that house. It looked far too normal for it to be safe and made him think of all the horrible things that could happen in normal looking houses.

He was a shaking mess by the time Derek lifted him out of the car. Noticing Isaac quivering Derek stroked a hand up and down his back and kept him resting on his hip instead of placing him back down. "Shh, it's alright, it's alright." He continued to soothe Isaac as he pulled out the two small back packs they had and marched up to the front door.

Just as he raised his hand to knock on the white wood it swung open. Alex's familiar face beamed out at Derek. "Hello! I was wondering when you would come over. Erica and Boyd, go get the rest of their things." He took Derek by the elbow and led them inside.

Derek looked awkward. "Uh, we didn't bring anything else with us so tell them not to bother."

"Oh…aren't you planning on staying a while?" He pushed Derek down on a kitchen chair, not bothering to acknowledge Isaac yet.

"Yes. But we left in a hurry I didn't really have much time to grab things." He shrugged and pressed Isaac's head against his chest trying to cover up his shaking.

Finally Alex acknowledged the presence of Isaac. "So this was the cub you were telling me about? How cute it is." He peered down at Isaac. "Shy?" He waited for Isaac to pull his head up and look at him but he never did.

Derek smiled, "He's not usually shy…but you know. Around new people I guess kids always are."

"Hmm, and you're his biological father?" Alex folded his arms and stared at the blonde curls of Isaac sceptically.

"No, I'm his Alpha though. He's my first bitten." Alex nodded understanding the bond that was always between the first bitten and the alpha. "How gorgeous, there's a guest room upstairs. Why don't you send him on up there and we can talk?"

"I don't know it's a new place and I don't normally…" Alex pressed a finger to his lips. "Now, listen to me. Isaac will be perfectly fine he's probably tired after such a long day." He tapped Isaac firmly on the nose and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Run along cutie, your daddy and I need to discuss some things."

Derek let Isaac slide off his lap and pretended not to see the reproachful look that Isaac gave him. "Go on Isaac. I'll come say goodnight in a bit. I want to see you in pyjamas and with clean teeth when I come to see you." Isaac nodded and scampered after the tall man named Boyd who was showing him to his room.

The minute that Isaac left the room Alex sat himself down on Derek's lap. "Now that the kid is gone sugar, why don't you tell me everything?" He stroked Derek's cheek in a gesture of affection.

"Well, I told you about Stiles right?" He shifted uncomfortably not used to having someone just plopped on his lap. "I finally had enough tonight. He promised me he would quit his job and look after Isaac but the minute that my back was turned he just disappeared." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This weekend I asked him to baby sit Isaac, just for the night. I had a conference and couldn't take him with me and Stiles said yes. But when I came home Isaac was curled up alone and sobbing his eyes out in a corner."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "He left the house?"

"No, no he was just shut in the office working on his laptop. He gets really caught up in his work, even though I've told him countless numbers of times that his boss is just using him. It's not like he even needs to work and it would be better if he didn't. Isaac is a full time job, he's eightten years old and his biological father was abusive." He groaned and let his head drop onto Alex's shoulders. "He just didn't understand that it is vitally important for Isaac not to be left alone too much. Every time I'd try to introduce new pack members Stiles would just disappear and work and he wouldn't be around when Isaac needed support. The worst thing is that Isaac took a real shine to Stiles as welland usually he just ignores any mates I bring home. But thate weekend thing just made me realise that as much as I cared for him…he wasn't the right choice. made him so distant. I thought that I would take you up on the offer. Really…Isaac needs this."

"Ah I see. So the move was really for Isaac?" Alex pursed his lips imitating a pout as best he could. It went unnoticed be Derek. He just continued talking, almost to himself. "I really loved Stiles. But yes, I have to do what's best for Isaac. and my wolf had been telling me for months that we needed to move on. I need someone that I can rely on, especially as I'm going to be travelling more with the company going global." Alex perked up when he heard that Derek's company was a worldwide organisation now.

"Of course you'll be needing someone like that…you know I hate to be so forward but I just couldn't help but fall in love with Isaac. I don't really get to hangd around with kids much since I've been trying to be the alpha. But if you ever wanted me to…" He trailed off suggestively, running one slender finger between the muscled creases of Derek's chest.

Instantly Derek's heart slowed in relief. "Yes, that would be wonderful. Perhaps we could have a few weeks trial? I get to know your pack and see how they react to me. If it all works out…then we'll see where it takes us."

Alex bit back a smirk. "Brilliant idea."

Derek nodded and pushed Alex off his lap. "I'm going to go check on my son." He stood up and Alex sprinted to the door. "Yes, let's go say goodnight to Zack together."

"Isaac. His name is Isaac." Derek narrowed his eyes, wondering how Alex had forgotten Isaac's name so quickly.

Alex laughed and waved his hand in the air. "Sorry, I shorten names all the time. I just changed Isaac to Zack without even thinking." He smiled hoping he'd pulled off his lie successfully.

Derek chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone shorten his name to that before. I'm sure he'll like it." He was beginning to feel more positive about leaving Stiles but something in the back of his mind just warned him.

"Yes, yes. It's this way." He led Derek up the stars to the room where Isaac was sleeping.

Inside the room Boyd and Erica, the two werewolves from before were smoothing the sheets over Isaac. Erica looked up when she saw Derek and smiled. "Just in time, he's almost asleep."

Derek crept over and looked down at Isaac, whose eyes were only half open. "Goodnight buddy. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed Isaac's head before watching him close his eyes and following the others out of the room.

Alex closed the door lazily and pointed to the room a few doors down. "There's a bed set up in there for you…we weren't expecting Isaac to be honest. But we can sort something out tomorrow."

Derek nodded and entered his room. But not before turning to Erica and Boyd. "Thank you for watching Isaac just then." He nodded to them both then walked into the bedroom.

They smiled at each other, taking a liking to Derek and headed to their own room to sleep.

When the morning came Lydia shook Erica awake excitedly. "Now you have to show me the new little cutie!"

Erica rolled her eyes but left her warm bed and walked down the hall way with Lydia. The right bedroom was up one flight of stairs and then three rooms down. Erica opened the door quietly and almost melted when she saw the little boy still asleep. "There he is, he's called Isaac. You know that guy I told you about yesterday. It's his son."

The two of them crept over and Erica couldn't resist waking him up and bringing him down to show the rest of the pack. !~~!~~

"Good morning sunshine." An unfamiliar blonde face hovered over Isaac's and the little boy dived back beneath the heavy covers.

"Aww, he ran away from me. Did you see that?" The same voice spoke to a person that Isaac hadn't seen.

"Oh my gosh, whose child did you say he was? That is one adorable little puppy." The second voice was lighter and definitely feminine. Isaac wormed his way out of the covers and peeked out at them both. "I'm Isaac." He pulled back against the headboard trying to gage what their reactions were.

The second red haired women clapped her hands in delight when Isaac pronounced his name. "Hey Isaac, I'm Lydia." She smiled widely and held her arms out to him wanting a hug.

Erica giggled. "You remember me from last night don't you? Me and Boyd helped you find your toothbrush, remember?"

"Mhmm." The memory of it finally came flooding back to him and he smiled in recognition. "Erica."

"Are you all ready to get up?" Lydia held her arms out again desperate for a hug from the little cutie. Isaac decided to let her have one. Stiles Derek always said he should share his hugs anyway.

Lydia lifted him up at sat him on her hip. "You have got to be the cutest little puppy I have ever met." She grinned at him but Erica rolled her eyes. "He's the only puppy you've met."

"So, it's the same meaning." She turned and walked him out of the room.

Isaac squirmed wanting to be put down. "Stiles said I shouldn't wander around in pyjamas. He said it's because they're not out of bed clothes."

Unwilling to put him down and let him get out of the adorable racing car pyjamas on Lydia did her best to argue with Isaac. "But, it'll be okay just this once." Erica came up beside her and ruffled his hair. "Yeah and look Lydia and I are in our pyjamas. Plus so are the boys in the kitchen."

"Is daddy there?" Isaac straightened up wanting to see his father.

"No not yet. Alex said to leave him to sleep for a bit. So we're going to let him sleep. But I'm sure he'll come down by the time you start eating breakfast." Isaac nodded and looked around the kitchen taking in all of the new faces that were watching him.

A tall boy smiled at him and tugged Lydia closer. "Who's this little one?"

"He's the puppy that I told you and Jackson about last night." She let Danny kiss her neck before he greeted Isaac. "Hey there, are you hungry? Boyd and Scott cooked breakfast."

"Yeah." Lydia settled Isaac down on a bench chair and let the others fuss about getting him juice while she fetched her hair brush.

"Hold still Isaac." She started to run the brush through Isaac's long curls. "Your hair got so tangled, what were you doing last night?" She meant it as a joke but Isaac went quiet.

"We were leaving Stiles."

The whole pack went silent before Boyd cleared his throat and settled a whole pile of pancakes on the bench. "Breakfast is done."

Danny piled some up on Isaac's plate. "Do you want them cut up?" He poured a bit of maple syrup on the side.

Isaac looked confused. "Isn't maple syrup bad for you?" Danny chuckled. "It's only bad for you when you have too much. But just a little bit won't hurt."

"No! Stiles said that…oh." Isaac seemed to realise that Stiles was all gone from their lives now so what he said didn't really matter anymore. Figuring out that he wouldn't have stiles to make his lunches made his eyes blur and he sniffled. "I want daddy."

Danny rubbed Isaac's back. "He's still sleeping pup, but I tell you what. We can make him some coffee so he'll wake up sooner? What do you think?"

Isaac nodded and Danny grinned triumphantly before sweeping Isaac off the chair and over to the coffee machine. "Luckily for you then, you're working with an expert coffee maker."

The rest of the pack giggled as Danny continued with his 'coffee is the gold of the earth' spiel to a very confused Isaac.

They all missed when Alex entered the room and sat down on a kitchen chair until he loudly demanded that someone bring him his breakfast. All in a rush Boyd dropped a plate of pancakes and maple syrup in front of Alex.

"Why is that kid down here? Derek isn't even up to see yet." He rolled his eyes clearly irritated by the giggles from Isaac.

Erica cleared her throat. "Lydia and I brought him down. We thought it'd be fun to get to know him. You know because he is the son of our new alpha and all. Plus look at him, he's adorable."

"_It _is irritating and annoying. I really don't want to have to deal with him now. Do you understand? If you two want to play homemaker then go and take him somewhere where I don't have to deal with him. Then bring him back when Derek comes in. I have to appear to actually care for the _thing_."

Luckily Isaac didn't appear to have heard anything so Danny was easily able to convince him to watch television in the front room. Alex muttered something about disobedient subordinates and wrapped his long fingers around a coffee cup.

~~!~~!~~

Derek woke late the next morning. He spent a few minutes just staring at the roof of the room that he was in, wondering where he had actually woken up. After a few more moments of staring at the ceiling in confusion the memories of leaving Stiles flooded back to him. He winced and rolled out bed hoping that would allow him to escape the memories.

The blood rushed to his head as he stood up quickly. Pulling on a shirt and a loose pair of jeans he stumbled down the stairs. His wolf ears picked up on the sound of talking and he followed it hoping it would lead him to where everyone else was.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a delicious onslaught of pancake scent. "Something smells good."

"Derek!" Alex jumped out of his seat and flashed him a brilliant smile. "Let me just fix you a plate." Derek let him and sat up at the bench. "Have you heard any noise from Isaac's room yet? I usually go in and get him…but it seemed so quiet when I checked at the door. I didn't want to risk waking him."

Alex waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "The girls got him up and fed this morning. He's watching television with them now."

"Really? Wow, thank you." He stretched revealing his muscled stomach. "To think I was worried he would be upset with me leaving him in his bed."

"It's not like he wouldn't have climbed out anyway." Alex grumbled because the conversation wasn't focused on him.

"No he wouldn't have. His first father…didn't approve of that kind of thing. It was something Isaac just never grew out of doing. Don't get up until someone gets you." He sighed. "Stiles never discouraged it either. Seemed to think it was good for him to obey that kind of rule. I mean he never beat him, but he never outright told him that his fathers' rules weren't always the best."

"Yes, well, bad mates do that." Alex slid the coffee that Danny made just mere moment earlier across to Derek. "Here, I made you some coffee. You like just milk and no sugar, in your coffee right?"

"Thanks." He brightened seeing the bitter beverage in front of him. "I've been craving a good coffee all week."

"Yeah well…that's just my usual morning get up really. But it's the best I can offer." He smiled deciding that it was a good morningod to claim making Derek's coffee as his own action.

Derek sipped it and shook his head. "Trust me this is…oh hey Isaac! I heard someone came and got you before me this morning. Isn't that special?" He slid off of his bench stool and wrapped Isaac up in a hug. "How did you sleep buddy?"

"Good. I got to have some maple syrup and then there were pancakes and Danny let me have some coffee. But I didn't like that. It tastes icky. Then we were watching bugs bunny." Isaac wrapped both arms tightly around Derek and clung onto him like a panda.

"Did you say good morning to Alex?" He spun around so that they were facing him and Isaac waved at him shyly. He still wasn't sure about Alex. The others had all seemed to be really nice but Alex didn't seem to be the same.

"Daddy…" Isaac pressed his face into Derek's neck so that his voice was muffled. "When are we going back to Stiles?"

"Uh…well. You see me and Stiles had a fight. But not like the last fights we had. It's different because this time we won't be going back." He closed his eyes waiting for the onslaught of tears that came from Isaac. But they never came.

"Oh. But I do like Stiles. Even if he forgot about me on the weekend, but that was only once. It smells funny here. I want to go back to stiles." Derek heard the waver in Isaac's voice before the full on tantrum started. Expertly he shifted Isaac from being pressed against his neck to being cradled in his arms. "Shh. It's alright. I know you liked Stiles, but Daddy decided that you needed someone else to look after you." He knew that he wasn't doing a very good job of explaining the intricacies of mates. But it was hard to explain to an eight year old that Stiles hadn't fulfilled the domestic requirements he had of his mate.

Isaac whined and wriggled unhappily in Derek's hold. "No, sit still." He gave the simple order out wanting to put an end to Isaac's tantrum.

Derek sighed but had to answer his phone when it vibrated. "Hello?"

Isaac let Danny lift him off Derek's lap. Alex narrowed his eyes at Danny and held his hands out expectantly. Reluctantly Danny let Alex take Isaac.

Isaac frowned and pushed himself away from Alex. "No! No. No!" Alex slapped his face. "Shut up you little brat. You're going to be nice and quiet so Daddy thinks we get along. If you don't do what I say…I'll have to hurt you." He growled it into Isaac's ear, making the little boy freeze in horror. He remembered that tone of voice faintly from his first father.

When Derek came back into the room Isaac was white face and sitting tensely in Alex's tight grip. Alex stood up a huge fake smile on his face. "Derek! Isaac and I were just talking."

Derek took no notice of him and looked desperately at Isaac. He swallowed thickly before passing over the phone. "It's stiles for you."

Isaac took the phone and pressed it to his ear. He scrambled to get off Alex's lap and stood in the corner to talk to Stiles. "Stiles is that you?"

"_Hey baby. How are you?"_

Isaac looked back at Alex fearfully. "Mhmm…I'm okay."

"_Just okay, -See I told you he wasn't good- baby, I'm going to come and pick you up alright?" _Isaac nodded forgetting that Stiles couldn't see him. For a brief moment he heard someone talking to someone else again. Then he was back talking to Isaac.

"_I need you to say yes or no for me. Can I come pick you up?" _

"Yes." Isaac looked back at Alex and wondered if he would get hurt if he told Stiles what happened. He decided that he probably would and kept his mouth shut.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes. You tell Derek I'm coming and to pack anything you might need. Bye!" _Stiles hung up the phone and Isaac handed it back to Derek. "Stiles said he'd be here in ten minutes."

Derek shook his head and pulled Isaac into a hug. "I know things are hard here. But that's just because we're new. Weren't you and Alex getting along before?"

Isaac looked over Derek's shoulder at Alex who raised one threatening eyebrow at him. Isaac his back behind Derek and whimpered softly. "Yes sir."

"Hey, hey, we don't call our daddy sir." Derek ran fingers through Isaac's hair before looking down at his little boy sadly. "Well…I suppose you just go out with Stiles for the day. You know how to use his phone don't you?" Isaac nodded and Derek looked even more troubled watching his little eight year old avoid contact with him.

"Let's go get your tiger and your back pack then." He took Isaac's hand and patted Alex on the shoulder as he walked past. "Thank you for talking to him. I really appreciate that." Alex smiled sweetly back at him. "You know I just love kids. It's such a _shame_ Isaac won't be sticking around."

Isaac jumped. "I'm not leaving my Daddy!" He clutched Derek's hand tighter and was about to open his mouth to yell that Alex was mean when Derek pushed him through the door way and up the stairs. "No need to yell Isaac."

He opened his mouth to protest but then he stopped. His daddy knew everything, so obviously he knew Alex was a mean man. But he hadn't said anything. So it had to be because his daddy didn't care. Isaac had to have done something wrong and he'd told Alex to be nasty to him as punishment! Realising that this was his entire fault Isaac hung his head and trailed obediently after Derek. He clutched his tiger tightly and followed down the stairs after Derek with his backpack on his back.

When he saw Stiles at the door with his mouth split into a huge grin and his eyes wide open Isaac ran straight into them. "Stiles you came!"

Stiles swept him up into a huge hug and placed kisses all over his face. "Of course I came I couldn't just leave my baby all alone." He tucked Isaac into his side and pressed his lips together when he looked at Derek. "Both our names were on the adoption form, Derek Hale. So you will be receiving a custody appeal in the next few days. I don't care what your views are on child raising, my father worked and he raised me! I don't need to give up my job and my career to raise him." He scoffed. "You're going to contaminate Isaac being so set on finding the perfect mate. No one is perfect Derek. Not even you." He spun on his heel and both Derek and Isaac looked shocked at the outburst.

A man opened the car door for them and Stiles got in the car holding on to Isaac.

Scott patted Derek on the shoulder. "Damn Alpha, you really caught yourself a feisty one." Derek was too stunned to realise that Scott had called him alpha. Instead he just kept staring out at the car that drove off. "There's my puppy in that car." He walked out onto the porch. "I just let him take Isaac."

Erica poked her head out. "Oh, was that the one that left Isaac alone? Aww, he didn't seem like the child hating type." She leant out and whispered to Derek. "To be honest I don't know where Alex got his child loving streak from. Usually he rants to me and Boyd about how if we dared have children he'd make me terminate it." She leant against the wall. "Then again he never really wanted a mate until he met you."

Danny chuckled walking out of the door way and settling on the stairs before allowing Jackson to drape himself over him. "I remember he was whining to us about how the Hales were always taken."

"That's because the Hales are such a big rich family." Jackson rolled closer to Danny rubbing his head against Danny's stomach. The older boy laughed and stroked his hair. "How do you know about the Hales Jackson?"

"Don't know that much. Lydia said something about a model that she liked that was related to one of them much. Then Alex got all mad and said we shouldn't be looking at other werewolf packs without his permission or something. It was before he met Derek, when he tried to force himself into being an alpha. Remember? He used to whack Boyd around the head to try and prove he wasn't intimidated."

"Ugh I do. _But don't say that so loudly." _Erica's eyes shifted everywhere hoping that Alex wouldn't jump out at them and start screaming.

Derek snorted. "So he wants the reputation that comes with the Hale family. That's normal…I suppose. – hitting Boyd though. That sounds a little unusual."

"Unusual doesn't cover it. If I wasn't so worried about being an omega I'd have left long , Err… so people want to be mates with hales for reputation and stuff?you get power mongers like that a lot?" That must get really annoying." Scott pulled Erica's hair trying to annoy her.

Hesitating before answering Derek said, "Well, I mean not really. But there's always got to be one."

Erica growled and swiped at Scott. "Quit it!" Scott stuck his tongue out and went to pull a whole chunk of hair but Derek slapped his wrist. "Don't." His eyes flashed and Scott rubbed his hand sulkily. "Ow… that hurt me."

Erica leant over and stared at it. "Look it left a mark. Ha! Scott you got told."

Derek raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Dear lord, if I took you on as my pack it would be like dealing with several Isaac's at once."

"Oh he's not that bad. I was looking after him this morning. He seemed fairly easy going. Didn't like going against what that Stiles guy said. We even tried to bribe him with chocolate milk and he just spouted off something that Stiles had said about it."

"Well Stiles has a thing about eating healthily. He kept his father on a really strict diet before he came of age. His father was the sheriff too." Suddenly Derek felt like he was holding story time for his old family again. They'd always all gather around and listen to the alpha. Not that he'd accepted them yet as his…though telling Erica and Scott off probably counted as accepting them. That kind of thing was very sacred to werewolves.

Scott looked up from his seat by Derek's feet. "Where does he work now? You said he was always busy right?"

"He's a personal assistant to some top lawyer in _KellyQuilHazel the Johnson and Provis firm. _They work him to the bone. Hhe got a call once to write some three thousand word summary at one am once. And Stiles didn't even listen to me. He just got up and did it. He won't listen to me when I tell him to quit working. Because he gets tired and falls asleep and forgets about Isaac, anniversaries, birthdays he even forgets about eating." He shook his head.

Lydia had made her way over to Jackson and Danny while listening in to Derek. "From the sounds of the argument that you had before Stiles probably doesn't want to give up his independence. I mean what if instead of quitting work, he just moved somewhere else. You know, there are plenty of nice businesses here that could use a Personal Assistant."

Derek threw his hands up in the air. "Well how am I supposed to tell him that? Especially when he's applied for temporary custody of Isaac, on the terms of a defector relationship? Both of our names were on that adoption form and with him working at the top law firm and all…ugh. I've just got no hope."

Jackson raised his hand. "I'm a barrister there. Danny's my lawyer. We could probably strike up a settlement with whoever is defending him."

Erica glared at Jackson. "And you and Danny didn't say anything earlier because?"

The two boys shrugged and Lydia slapped them both upside the head. "Boys, this is Derek's…I mean. Uhm. Hello Alex."

Alex stood in the door way and glared at everyone. "Get. _Inside._ The. _House._" He looked so angry that everyone except for Derek scrambled through the door way to get back inside. Alex turned slowly to Derek and levelled him with a glare. "You will not be using them to converse with Stiles. If he wanted the little brat then _fine. _I'll find you a new one. Honestly they're all the same with their snotty noses and infuriating voices."

Derek's eyes flashed red. "What did you just call my cub?" Alex waved a hand and moved around to begin massaging Derek's shoulders. But before Alex could begin attempting to soothe Derek he'd jumped up and spun around. "Don't you dare ever insult Isaac, I rescued him and I saved him. He's my son, whether you care for him or not he will always be worth more than you will."

Growing frustrated and feeling unable to do anything other than assert his authority Derek ordered Alex off the property in his alpha voice. The command could not be disobeyed and it sent Alex scurrying out of the house. Derek sat down on a chair and held his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Stiles and Isaac back within his grasp. Be it stupid possessive alpha behaviour or not. He needed them. He looked up and feeling the pangs of needing a pack decided to take in the remnants of Alex's pack. "Come out. I am not angry with you."

All of them including Boyd crept out and stretched out on the porch just by Derek's feet. All of them offered comfort while Derek tried to figure out what to do.

~~!~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~three weeks later~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~

Stiles bounced Isaac up and down on his knee while he furiously scribed what his boss was saying. It was difficult to watch Isaac and work at the same time but he was managing.

"That is all. Have it sent to the head office by the next five minutes."

"Yes sir." He let Isaac down on the floor by his desk where he'd set up some toys. His boss turned around just as he reached the door. "And I've been contacted by one of my young barristers. He's quite a prodigy and I would hate to lose him. So you will be attending a meeting with me in ten minutes. Bring the boy we're discussing a settlement claim."

Stiles' mouth dropped open. After all this time Derek was making a settlement claim? He'd refused to talk to Stiles only coming to see Isaac on the weekend and calling him every night before bed. As far as he was aware Derek had settled down into a new pack and with, supposedly, a new lover.

"Alright all sent, let us go Isaac – you got tiger?" He let Isaac hug his toy to his chest before he gently led him to the meeting rooms. Derek and two others who he presumed to be werewolves waited discussing things quietly with his boss.

Isaac ran to Derek the minute he spotted him and Stiles let him. Stiles' boss turned to Stiles with new respect. "You never told me you were dating the head of the Hale house."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "My ex-boyfriend was a hale yes. But I'm not here to discuss love lives. Derek, give me full custody of Isaac."

Jackson interrupted Stiles. "We only have two settlements on offer. One, you give over Isaac entirely and agree to never visit or attempt to contact him again." He paused, waiting for the first option to sink in. "The second is to sign and agree to the terms of this contract." He slid it across the table towards Stiles."

Stiles leant forward and skimmed it quickly.

Shared custody of Isaac Hale-Stilinksi with Derek Hale

Will live in same quarters as Derek Hale

Will accept last name Hale and agree to the same for Isaac's last name

Change working hours from any time during the week to nine till five Monday to Thursday.

"Are you kidding me? These are my only two choices?" He sighed and kissed Isaac's nose. "The things I do for you buddy. Alright pass me a pen. But we are not back together Derek this is for the good of my son only."

Derek sighed but didn't protest. Progress was progress as far as he was concerned. Jackson and Danny left the room with their papers in hand.

Stiles let Isaac run over to Derek. "But maybe we can work things out." He sighed. "These past few weeks weren't easy without you. But – I'm still my own person Derek. Your alpha instincts or whatever can't run my life too."

"You've got to know that I can't always play the human. There are some parts of our way of life that are so completely different…but these weeks were hard for me too. And it wasn't just because I didn't have Isaac."

The two gave each other little smiles before walking out of the room with Isaac holding one of their hands each.

_An: Uh, well that isn't my best writing. So sorry, but I spent a fair bit of time writing it and I thought that you would all just want to see what I'm up too. But I'm hoping that you got some kind of enjoyment out of it. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter – doesitmoveyou, satheroth335, gale662 – just a few of the lovely people who left me a review xx. _


	15. Chapter 15

"Derek, do you know how hard it has been lately to get away from your puppies? Honestly they've been clingingto me like there is no tomorrow." As he spoke Isaac was draped over Stiles' lap fast asleep. He stroked the soft blonde hair calming the pup instinctively. "Aren't you the one who should be comforting them. After all you are the alpha." Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek shrugged and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. "You know the least you could to is respond when I ask you a question. You are the one who decided to make an eternal bond with me – without asking I might add!" Stiles paused hoping he'd managed to cajole Derek into answering him.

A low growl was the closest to an answer that Stiles had gotten all day. Stiles sighed and shifted Isaac more into his lap. "Not that I mind really. This little puppy is very adorable. Look at him fast asleep – what did you say happened to him?"

That brought Derek out of the kitchen. "I didn't." He narrowed his eyes at Stiles warning him off asking anymore questions. But as he was learning his mate has a habit of ignoring boundaries so Stiles continued questioning him. "You didn't? Huh, well tell me what happened to him then. I know it was something. I saw him flinch the other day when that guest alpha touched his shoulder."

Derek glared at Stiles and the two of them had an awkward standoff for a moment before Derek gave in. "Alright. His father was very abusive. I picked Isaac bruised and bleeding off the street. I took him home and fixed him up, gave him the bite the instant I found out how he got to be so injured. Now quit mothering him and wake him up."

"Aw, he's been your baby ever since." Stiles nuzzled Isaac's cheek with his nose, ignoring Derek's command to wake him up. "That's purely adorable."

Derek just rolled his eyes and huffed at being called adorable. "I'm his alpha and he's my beta. He's just useful to me – but if he keeps on acting so childishly I won't have a use for him any longer."

"You will never say anything like that again, whether you mean what you are saying or not. He is a baby, still fifteen. Plus I like him childish. All your other betas just brush past me or sniff my hair. At least I get to cuddle with Isaac." Stiles clutched Isaac to him letting the younger boy nuzzle into his shirt. "Besides Isaac may or may not have fallen asleep on the floor." Stiles looked sheepish then. Like he knew he was pushing limits with Isaac too by picking him up.

"Just wake him up he shouldn't be so relaxed around you anyway." Derek walked closer to Stiles intent on shaking his beta awake. Stiles pushed Derek back. "That's not the point Derek. You never give them any attention. When I tried to point out to you that they were only getting it from me you wanted to stop it happening."

The two of them stared at each other realising that this conversation was going to come to an awkward close. Derek cleared his throat. "You don't think that I take care of my betas? You've been here for what six months? I've known Isaac for three years."

"That doesn't change anything Derek you're missing that they need that kind of contact from you. They need that kind of contact – not when you feel like it or when you think it's reasonable - right now." Stiles watched Isaac as he nuzzled closer to him. "When you first made me your mate this whole pack was isolated. Now they're a lot closer together – I'm not saying it's because of me…but maybe because I recognised they weren't soldiers. They're still people Derek and pack makes them have strong instincts right? I was doing some reading I know a lot more about werewolves now."

Derek watched him petting Isaac's hair before huffing and slipping his hands beneath Isaac. "I'm not completely oblivious. I did realise that he wasn't okay." Derek looked away. "But you know I can't be both caring and have their respect as an Alpha."

Stiles shook his head in disappointment. "If you pat their shoulder and treat their wounds occasionally you're not going to lose your respect. They might respect you in more than fear my dear sour wolf." Stiles let Derek take Isaac and stood up to follow him.

The two of them walked up the stairs and Derek passed Isaac's room without looking at the door. Stiles tugged his arm, "that's Isaac's room."

"I know that Stiles." Derek shifted Isaac in his arms and nudged Stiles into their shared master bedroom. "You said I should be more…uh tactile with them."

"I actually said that they needed attention from you, but I can deal with tactile." Stiles grinned and practically skipped into the bedroom. Derek ignored Stiles' smug grin and lay Isaac down on the bed. The blonde beta just rolled over and snuggled into a soft pillow. Stiles curled up next to him stroking his blond hair. "Do you seriously understand the love that I have for his hair? It's so soft and cute. I could just eat it."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "You would eat my beta's hair?"

"No! I just meant it was cute and don't say beta its way too formal for him." Stiles propped himself up on a pillow while Derek got comfortable on the other side of Isaac. Derek turned to Stiles, "well what am I supposed to call him?"

"Call him puppy. He is definitely a puppy." Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles but didn't say anything. Instead he shuffled closer to Isaac and settled one heavy arm over Isaac so that it brushed Stiles hand on the other side. Stiles smiled at him and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The whole pack was out the front of the hale mansion practicing sparring. Derek and Isaac were paired off with each other and Jackson and Boyd had stopped sparring to watch. Isaac looked like a noodle as Derek circled him.

Stiles watched from the front porch wondering whether it would be a good idea to call it off before someone got hurt. He was hesitant to do so because he didn't want to undermine Derek's authority. But really Isaac wasn't ready for a big fight today Stiles knew that he'd taken another beating from the local bullies. He'd heard about it from Scott who pulled them off Isaac. But the blond werewolf hadn't spoken to him about it so he assumed it was worse than normal. He almost stood up and pulled Isaac into his arms when he saw Isaac gulp behind Derek's back. He was explaining something to Jackson before he turned and tackled Isaac to the ground.

The instant it happened Stiles knew it was bad. He leapt of the porch and charged into the middle of the battle. "That's enough! Stop."

When Derek had sprung on Isaac the boy had frozen and gone limp. Derek's whole body weight had forced him straight into the ground and onto his shoulder. Derek leapt up off Isaac and crouched next to his shoulder. Isaac didn't roll over and let him look at it. Instead he just stayed with his nose on the ground and covering the injury with his hand.

Derek wasn't going to let Isaac shy away from him and lifted him up off the ground and onto the porch. Isaac whined but didn't struggle when Derek gently peeled off his shirt to get a better look at it. "It's not too bad. Stiles can you grab a heat pack?" Stiles nodded and ran off to grab one while Derek lifted the top half of Isaac's body and draped it across his lap. Stiles came back with a heat pack and instantly tangled his fingers in Isaac's curls. "Aw, baby boy. I'm sorry I should have called it off sooner. You just weren't ready for it were you?" Without even realising it Stiles voice dropped to a hushed whisper. Both he and Derek began fussing over Isaac like the alpha pair usually would with their children.

The rest of the pack giggled and nudged each other when they saw Isaac being fussed over. Jackson and Boyd had taken the same type of hit that day. Derek had just hauled them up onto their feet and sat them out for a minute or two. Boyd placed a hand on Erica's shoulder who was still sniggering at Isaac. "Isn't that adorable baby wolf is being petted by mommy and daddy wolf."

"You're a wolf too Erica." Stiles didn't even look up as both he and Derek stroked Isaac's soft skin trying to lull the clearly embarrassed Isaac to sleep.

"Isaac. Sleep." Derek's voice was low and demanding and Isaac stoped trying to sit up. But he still whined. "I'm a year younger than Erica you can't baby me."

Derek snorted. "I'm twenty seven. When you reach my age you can come and talk to me about not being babied until then I can do what I want." Isaac pouted at him and went to sit up and say something. He caught his shoulder at the wrong moment and it twinged badly. Isaac whimpered and crashed back down onto Derek's leg.

Stiles was back to hovering over him. "Derek…" He trailed off his eyes fixed on Isaac.

Derek nodded knowing what his mate needed. "Training is over. All of you to your rooms for a nap."

There were groans of complaint for being sent to sleep but Derek ignored them all. "I'll be in to check you're resting in ten minutes."

They all left and Derek carried Isaac in after them. Isaac had gone limp in Derek's arms deciding that with his shoulder throbbing painfully it wasn't a bad place to be. Derek carried him as carefully as he could but seeing his youngest beta whimpering set off strong protective instincts in him. He carried Isaac up the stairs with Stiles following closely behind him.

Isaac tried to get out of Derek's arms when they reached his room but Derek shushed him gently and kept walking down to the end of the all. Isaac realising what Derek and Stiles wanted buried his head into Derek's chest. "The others are going to tease me."

"It's a natural pack thing." Stiles opened the door for Derek and pulled back the duvet so that Derek could lay Isaac down.

Stiles shut the door and snuggled in on the other side next to his cub. Derek pulled the covers over the three of them and tucked Isaac underneath his chin. Stiles nuzzled his nose into Isaac's neck encouraging submission from the cub.

Isaac gave it and relaxed completely under the control of Derek and Stiles. Being treated like a cub by both of them made little quirky habits from when he was a kid appear. He was always embarrassed about them after but right now it made logical sense. Not thinking about his werewolf fangs he bit down gently on Derek's finger. At first Derek growled at him thinking that he was being defensive about his space. But then he realised Isaac was feeling more relaxed for it and figured he was probably doing what most werewolf cubs do. When they're young or with their parents most cubs chew on their parents fingers or shoulders to 'taste' their parents scent.

Now that he knew what Isaac was doing – even though it was subconscious his wolf felt happier. With his free hand Derek pulled Isaac closer and pressed gentle kisses to the injured shoulder until the three of them fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright Mr Isaac sit here because you and I are doing a big boy work out." Derek picked up little Isaac and sat him on his feet. He grinned as Isaac giggled and clapped his hands. "Alright buddy ready? One, two…three." He folded his arms behind his head and lowered himself slowly to the ground. His stomach muscles were tensed and he had to work hard to keep his legs down so that he didn't send Isaac tumbling by accident.

He pulled himself back up and kissed Isaac's nose. "One!" Isaac laughed and clapped again when his nose was kissed. Derek went back down and pulled himself back up kissing Isaac's nose again when he pulled himself back up. "Two!" Isaac giggled and used his little hands to push Derek back down again getting the idea now.

Pretending that it had been Isaac who pushed him down Derek let his back touch the floor before he pulled himself back up. He sucked in another breath as he pulled himself up. Isaac stuck out his nose for a kiss and Derek kissed it obligingly.

Stiles was out at exams for the day so Derek was at home with baby Isaac. They'd agreed to watch Isaac two or three months ago. It was before they'd known that Stiles would be accepted into the honours course for advanced sciences. But Derek didn't mind that he had to spend the whole day with Isaac. He'd come to love his little baby boy as nervous as he had been. At first Deaton said it would be temporary. That it would wear off in a few weeks because he could brew the anti-potion for it. But then the flower that was needed turned out to be extinct. So they had to say goodbye to grown up Isaac and get used to baby Isaac.

Derek had probably taken the longest to get used to his new beta. He'd never expected to be dealing with a baby werewolf at least not for the next four or five years. But when Isaac fell into a hunters trap this was the result. He pulled himself up and kissed Isaac's nose again. "Twenty five." Isaac wriggled around on Derek's feet and tried to make him go faster.

They'd guessed that Isaac was around three and Stiles had done a lot of research. Melissa McCaul at least had helped them with basic things like when Isaac got his first ear infection. She was always on call for the two new werewolf parents and so was Deaton so it wasn't as hard as he'd thought. As an alpha too it felt right to be having a cub with his mate. He'd felt worried before about how they would solve that problem since he was clearly gay – but so were the laws on adoption.

As is the Sheriff just filed it under solved cases and managed to pull all of the paper work out from under the noses of over worked social workers. On his hundredth sit up Derek grabbed Isaac and lifted him up into the air. "Rawr! I caught you!" Isaac giggled and swung his arms wildly trying to get free of the Derek dinosaur.

Derek swung him about like and aeroplane before settling him back down on the ground both his core and arms exhausted. "Phew kid you're getting heavy."

"No!" Isaac protested to him loudly and rolled away from Derek's fingers. "I think there's a little cub that needs a tickle!" He teased Isaac for a moment before snatching him up and tickling his belly.

Isaac shrieked with laughter and was perfectly happy.

Until he clamped his jaw shut.

Then everything went sour.

Derek was screwed.

Isaac was crying, screaming, louder and more violently then Derek could manage.

"Shhh, shh, no Isaac I was only teasing. Don't cry daddy is here. It's just daddy being silly. Come on baby, what hurts?" Derek didn't even stop and think about how weird it was to refer to himself as daddy. His whole attention was focused completely on solving the problem for his son. Derek's little, baby boy, who was currently screaming like a banshee.

Isaac opened his mouth wide so that Derek could see. Derek looked in there and saw the two neat little rows of teeth and two wolf fangs…oh. He pressed one gentle finger against Isaac's gum and prodded it a little to feel the tooth wobble a little. Isaac pulled back and slapped a hand to his cheek before he burst into tears again.

Armed with the knowledge that it was just Isaac's first time losing a fang or possibly a baby tooth Derek felt stronger. He grabbed Isaac and took him to the kitchen where Stiles kept the pain relief medicine. Derek rummaged through the pantry looking for whatever he could find before he finally pulled a little tube of gum relief out of the pantry.

"Open up again for me." Isaac was hesitant but opened his mouth a little bit for Derek. Derek squeezed some of the gel onto the tip of his finger before gently rubbing it over the tooth. He waited a moment for the numbing to take effect before texting stiles.

_Isaac is losing first fang. Grab baby safe teething stuff._

_Still in lecture. I'll do it after class – there's numbing gel in the pantry. Toddler safe -xx S_

_Already there. DH._

He put his phone back on the bench and stared at Isaac. "Well buddy. Welcome to the werewolf team. Unfortunately this nasty ouch pain comes four times a year – but we can't complain about it in front of Allison and Lydia. Well you probably could but daddy can't because they get something pretty nasty once a month. They think it's unfair ours is only four times a year but that's okay. Because daddy would hate for you to have to have this happen every month." He leant forward and kissed Isaac's nose again.

"Love you daddy." Isaac wrapped his little arms around Derek's huge muscled frame. Derek looked down and smile lifting Isaac up off the bench and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. "I love you too."


End file.
